


Distant Sun

by MarvelGirl1991



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IronSpider fam, IronWidow - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Tony Stark, Protect Baby Spider, Sad!Tony, Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark, endgame therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl1991/pseuds/MarvelGirl1991
Summary: Civil War is when the Team really fell to pieces. The bonds made in the heat of battle had faded, mistrust left in their place.Natasha had a choice since the beginning. Rely on what others had told her or chose for herself, and this time she's choosing for herself. Putting aside her rivalry with Tony they begin to form a sort of partnership that spans back to the disaster left from Ivan Vanko's attack.The War will be different this time. They will be up against friends instead of enemies but this time they will be facing them together. Side by side.How will this effect the future? What enemies will they create by this? What allies will they gain?Only time will tell and the sun seems distant from them until then.





	1. A Decision Made

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Everyone!
> 
> Hope y'all will enjoy this little coping fic that I've written in the aftermath of Endgame! Not to worry for Spoilers just yet haven't gotten that far in my writing.
> 
> I will warn you that this fic will have a slow update as I am writing it as I go, but I hope that you'll enjoy this story either way!

Natasha could remember that accusing look that Tony had given her in that donut shop all those years ago like it was yesterday. She hadn’t known Tony for long but he had still taken her lies to heart, and while she wasn’t personally there to see Fury give him her report Tony still seemed to carry that weight around with him as well.

Iron Man: Yes. Tony Stark: Not Recommended.

Only in the deepest corners of her mind could Natasha allow herself to regret typing those words. In her mind it wasn’t right for Fury to have her write that report, not only while Tony was dying but also mere months after Afghanistan. Tony had only a mere grip on what had happened to him before the pallanthuim poisoning was surging through his blood. Staring at the man now, Natasha allowed herself to feel a bit proud of the man he had become in a few short years.

If there was one thing that Anthony Edward Stark was, it was that he was adaptable, quick thinking, and resourceful. Although at the moment the man looked just plain exhausted. Completely worn down has he listened to Rhodey and Sam hash it out over the Sokovian Accords. Natasha barely listens to Vision’s input as she takes in Tony’s slouched and silent form.

“Tony.” Natasha says softly, making the man lift his hand from his face to look at her. “You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.”

Despite the strain and the obviously big decision that they had before them, Natasha tried to keep her voice soft and teasing, and she could see that is was helping by the small smirk that was forming on Tony’s face before Steve pipped up and wiped it from his face.

“It’s because he’s already made up his mind.”

“Boy you know me so well.” Tony replied in exhaustion, if Natasha didn’t have her years of training to control her facial features she would have rolled her eyes at Steve’s abrasiveness.

“Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache.” Tony corrects, wincing as he sits up from the couch and rubbing his head in discomfort. “That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?”

Natasha could barely contain her glare at the blatant disrespect that some of her teammates had for the compound. The only thing that kept her deadly glare from them was Tony’s rough movement with his phone. Tossing it into the fruit basket and tapping it violently to display a photo of a young man.

“Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way.” Tony snarked as if just seeing the photo. “He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia.”

As Tony spoke his voice got harsher and harsher with every sentence. The final blow of the young man’s death hit them all and the team’s faces showed it. They were no strangers to death but to have it so bluntly shown to them, that hit home.

Tony sounds absolutely bitter as the next words pass through his lips. “He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass.” He can only scoff at himself for a moment before tossing back a few pills with some coffee.

Tony took a deep breath before facing the team. “There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys.”

That stuck a cord with Natasha. The red in her ledger was still dripping, going from the Red Room to the Russians then to SHIELD which turned out to be HYDRA. Here in the Avengers she knew they were doing the right thing because they knew their own agendas. But Rhodey and Tony were right, they couldn’t just ignore the 117 countries that were crying out for blood. For justice. They would never earn the people’s trust that way.

**“**Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up.” Steve interjected, making Natasha question where his thoughts were going in this argument.

**“**Who said we're giving up?” Tony asks, equally confused by Steve’s point.

**“**We are, if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame.” Steve reasoned.

“I'm sorry. Steve.” Rhodey interjected. “That - that is dangerously arrogant. This is the _United Nations_ we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA.”

**“**No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change.” Steve pointed out, and he had a fair point to that Natasha had to agree with it.

**“**That's _good_. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing.” Tony passionately argued.

**“**Tony, you chose to do that.” Steve pointed out. “If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own.”

**“**If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done _to_ us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty.” Tony argued, and Natasha couldn’t agree more with that as well. At least now they had a choice now; sign or retire.

“You're saying they'll come for me.” Wanda pipped up. This time Natasha didn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes.

_This is more than just about you. _She thought to herself and ignored Vision’s hopeless attempt to reassure the woman he was interested in.

**“**Maybe Tony's right.” She spoke up making the whole room turn to her in shock. Tony especially. “If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off…”

**“**Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?” Sam asked gob smacked.

**“**I'm just… I'm reading the terrain.” She tried to explain. “We have made… some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.”

**“**Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?” Tony asked in disbelief, angling his body to lean towards her on the opposite end of the couch.

**“**Oh, I want to take it back now.” Natasha bemoaned with a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

Tony matched her teasing smile with his own. “No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed - I win.”

Natasha couldn’t help the pleased smirk on her face at the fact that Tony saw her decision as the deciding vote on this. But she couldn’t examine those thoughts for long before Steve was getting up from his chair with only a simple ‘I need to go” before walking out. Leaving everyone just as confused.

Sam was quick to follow the Captain just as Tony’s phone started to ring with the title of_ Blonde Agent _blinking from it. Tony didn’t hesitate to answer it.

“What’s up Buttercup, miss me already?” Tony snarked before the blood drained from his face. “Was she comfortable?” He nodded to himself for a moment. “She wouldn’t have wanted me to. I’ll see you when it’s over.”

And with that he hung up the phone and rubbed his face with his hand in what seemed to be self-hatred.

“Tones? What is it?” Rhodey asked as the genius started to make his way towards his part of the compound.

“No need to fret Honey-buns, just a personal call.” Tony dismissed walking a bit faster towards his lab within the compound. Rhodey hesitated to follow him but Natasha didn’t. Despite the tense history between the two of them they had become close during their missions together, even during Ultron Natasha knew she could trust Tony with her life. And right now she knew that he shouldn’t be alone.

“Is there something I can do for you Natasha?” Tony asked, realizing as he sat down in his workshop that someone had followed him down.

Natasha dragged one of the desk chairs closer to Tony. “You look upset. Has something happened?”

Tony huffed up a dry chuckle. “Should have known better than to let super spies into my house.”

Natasha ignored the slight jab as she placed a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Tony.”

“Drop it Natasha… please just drop it.” This time Tony’s voice was shaky and he took a deep breath in order to calm himself.

Natasha held herself back from her prying and simply squeezed his shoulder and started to gently rub his back. In silence they sat in the workshop until Tony had gotten a hold of his emotions and turned to face some of the projects that needed his attention.

“Steve’s not gonna sign it, is he?” Tony suddenly says after hours of working on one of Falcon’s wings and Natasha had finished reading the Accords while he worked..

Natasha raised her eyes to look at him. “No, I don’t think he will.”

Tony nodded in thought. “But he’s not gonna just retire either.”

Natasha could only shake her head in a negative turning her eyes back to words before her.

“What do your spy skills tell you about those Accords?” Tony asked finally turning in his chair to face her.

“Don’t tell me a business man such as yourself hasn’t actually read it.” Natasha teased, closing the Accords and placing them on the work bench.

“Of course I’ve read them.” Tony scoffed. “I just want to know what you think of them.”

Natasha pondered this for a moment. “They aren’t perfect.” Tony nodded in agreement. “But they aren’t any worse than when I worked for SHIELD. And at least this time we know that HYDRA isn’t pulling any strings with this.” Natasha paused for a moment. “Ross, though. Ross will be a problem I feel.”

Again Tony nodded in agreement, but before he could give his two cents Natasha added one more thought to the pile.

“I also don’t like how late they are bringing this to us. In three days it will be ratified, that doesn’t give us a lot of time discuss it. We’ve been put in a pretty tight spot.”

Tony paused for a moment. “Do you think they’re hiding something from us?”

“Everyone has something to hide.” Natasha replied with a smirk. “But ultimately I think they are scared. And when people are scared they act rashly.”

Tony’s facial expression turns thoughtful at her statement. “You know my Aunt Peggy had this saying, ‘compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move… it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, ‘No, you move.’”

Natasha’s lip curled in amusement at Tony’s phrasing. “She sounds like a wise woman.”

“Yeah, yeah she was.” A sorrowful smile graced Tony’s face. “Sometimes I wonder if she would be proud of what I’ve done. With being Iron Man with the Avengers and now with the Accords.”

“Did she ever give you reason to doubt that she wouldn’t?”

He pondered this for a moment. “She was never a fan of the government but she knew that it was necessary to work with them and not against. Above all I believe she knew the importance of keeping people safe no matter what price you had to pay to make it happen.” He took a deep breath. “At the same time she knew that sometimes people made the wrong decisions for the right reasons. I believe that the Accords are an example of that.”

“Then why are you signing it?”

Tony sighed heavily turning his whisky brown eyes to her emerald green ones. “The Accords can be fixed, with enough lawyers and persuasion, but the people’s trust can’t. At least not easily, if we show them now that we are willing to own up to our mistakes, in their eyes, then we can show them that we are trustworthy.”

“Trust can’t be won just by signing a piece of paper Tony.”

“No, but it’ll open up doors for us to start earning it.” He countered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Natasha couldn’t help but nod at that statement. Could this be the wrong decision? Yes. Was it the wrong decision in the eyes of the people? No. And for that reason they would sign, not for the government but for the people and their sense of security.

“Not everyone on the team is going to be on our side about this.” She pointed out.

Tony snorted. “Well when have Cap and I really ever agreed on anything.”


	2. Disaster at the UN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!
> 
> Hope y'all are having a fantastic Saturday! I want to thank everyone for commenting on my first chapter, I can't wait to hear y'all's thoughts on this one!! My hope is that I will be able to give you guys weekly updates every Saturday! So keep an eye on that and I will keep y'all posted on how my writing schedule is going :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Peggy’s Funeral. London._

Natasha had debated with herself the whole plane ride as that passed over the sea. Was she going to try and convince Steve to sign the Accords before it was too late or was she going as his friend? They had become close during those missions before finding the Winter Soldier but her loyalties were being tested now.

Despite what Steve had thought on those helicarriers she hadn’t just dumped all of SHIELD’s files onto the internet, that would have compromised a lot of good agents out in the field that weren’t HYDRA. So soon as Steve had launched his plan to them Natasha had contacted Tony, despite Steve’s insistence on radio silence. It was a simple matter of having JARVIS at the ready when the drop happened. And when it did more than a hundred SHIELD agents had been saved and sent to safe houses.

Tony would have argued for even the need for dropping all of SHIELD’s files onto the internet at all but given their timetable and the sheer complexity of what HYDRA had infiltrated, there was no other way of getting them out. Yes, Steve was right about getting rid of HYDRA but there could have been a better way that wouldn’t have put so many people at risk.

Sometimes Natasha questioned how Steve could be so narrow minded. It was like he had one goal in mind and when he put a plan together to achieve that goal there was no stopping him. He was like a bull in a rodeo.

The sudden shift of Tony’s private plane landing on the ground shook Natasha from her musings. There was no time to concentrate on the past, she had a funeral to go to.

Natasha placed herself in the very back of the rows and rows of people that come to give their respects to Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter former founder of SHIELD. There were a few familiar faces of the high chain of command from the remands of SHIELD. None of them gave her a second look as they took their seats.

As everyone began to take their seats Natasha was searching her memory for how she knew this former founder. Of course like many in this room she had heard about Agent Carter and her extraordinary missions which lead up to the creation of SHIELD, but it was more than just a vague name in the SHIELD history books. And it was more than just Steve’s connection to her. It was something personal, she just couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

The gentle hum of conversation died as the funeral march began to play and everyone stood as the coffin, carried by a tear stricken Steve and other close male relatives of Agent Carter, slowly made their way to the front of the church.

Natasha barley paid any attention to the men and women that stood up and gave their accounts on Peggy Carter’s life and how she impacted their lives. She only started to listen when Agent 13 stood to the stand and announced herself to be Peggy’s niece. Even from where she was sitting Natasha could see Steve becoming inspired by what Sharon was saying. And then she said those words, the exact words that Tony had said that his Aunt used to tell him. And in that moment Natasha it clicked to who this woman was.

This was Tony’s Aunt. Dread suddenly filled her heart as she realized not only how Steve was going to take these words, a validation that what he was doing was right, but also at Tony’s loss. As much as she sympathized with Steve’s loss of the woman he loved, this was Tony’s Aunt. Probably a woman that had helped raise him and while she didn’t know why Tony hadn’t taken the time to pay his respects today she knew that she couldn’t leave him alone. With one last glance at Steve, Natasha slipped out of the church unnoticed with a parting thought of, _this can only end badly at this point, _before hopping back into her car and headed for the airport.

* * *

Once on the plane Natasha rang up Tony’s number.

“Natasha, how’s everything across the pond?” Came Tony’s teasing voice as he answered the phone.

“Wet.” Natasha answered back, easing back into her chair taking in Tony’s calm tone. It was a façade, but she would play along with it for a while before confronting him with what she had just discovered. “I’m headed for Vienna for the signing, will I be seeing you there?”

“What London not hold its charm for you?” Tony asked avoiding her whole question.

“I’ve been to enough funerals, but with this one in particular I didn’t feel I was welcomed.” Natasha admitted. “I was actually on my way back to the compound but Secretary Ross ordered me to go to the signing.”

“What funeral was this? I don’t remember hearing about any losses to our agents.” Tony muttered.

“This one was a bit more personal.” Natasha confessed. “Especially for to you. Tony, I’m so sorry.”

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. “Was he there?”

The “he” was referring to Steve. “He carried her coffin into the church.”

A sharp intake of breath was sounded through the phone at that. “You have to understand Natasha, she was very clear that she didn’t want me to go. She didn’t want me to go through that again. I buried my parents. I buried my father- figure. I couldn’t bury her too.”

“I understand Tony.” Natasha whispered softly at his pause. “There’s no one that can understand that more than me.”

While she hadn’t met her family in person she had found their graves. And in the Red Room she had made one friend who had later been killed right in front of her. After that it took a long time for her walls to come down and let people in, Clint was the first. Fury was the second. And Tony was third.

“Can we talk about this later? I just… can’t. It’s… too soon. Too fresh.” Tony begged.

“Of course, I’ll be here when you need me.” Natasha assured him just before he hung up.

Wiping away a stray tear Natasha sealed herself through the five hour flight to meet and play nice with the politicians.

* * *

Natasha headed straight for the United Nations building for the signing and approval of the Accords. The room was packed with many different officials from all over the world. Natasha scanned over the various faces cataloging the ones that she knew and those she didn’t until she spotted a familiar face.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to make it.” She teased sliding next to Tony.

“And miss all the fun, I wouldn’t dream of it.” He smirked turning his attention from the representative from Japan to her, allowing her arm to slip into the crook of his elbow as they began to make rounds around the room. Not a hint of what they had discussed on the plane was evident on his face. He only acknowledged it by squeezing her hand on his arm. “You know how much I love to kiss ass to government officials.”

“Almost as much as your SI board.” She replied, smirking back at him.

“Miss Romanoff.”

Natasha turned her head to see a UN staff member holding a couple of papers. “Yes?”

“These need your signature.” The woman said angling the papers forward for her to sign. Natasha slipped her arm out of Tony’s and signed them before rejoining him just as T’Challa, son of King T’Chaka of Wakanda came over to them. The UN woman thanked her and left just a T’Challa started to speak.

“I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight.”

“Well, it isn’t always so flattering.” Natasha replied, a gentle smile falling on her face as she thought back to the press meeting after the fall of the helicarriers.

“You seem to be doing alright so far.” T’Challa countered. “Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill…” his thoughts obviously going in the same direction as hers. “I wouldn't think you would be particularly comfortable in this company.”

“Well, I'm not.” Natasha replied honestly, Tony squeezed her hand in comfort seemly unbothered by not being included in this conversation.

“That alone makes me glad you're here, Miss Romanoff.” T’Challa expressed. “And from what I understand we have much to owe you Anthony Stark for allowing all of this to be possible.”

Tony simply shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. “I did what had to be done. The people had spoken Prince T’Challa, I just listened.”

T’Challa smirked at his reply. “While I approve of the Accords I believe that the politics should have been left out of it. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more.” Tony answered smirking back.

“Unless you need to move a piano.” A voice countered making them turn to see King T’Chaka.

“Baba.” T’Challa greeted giving his father a small bow.

“_Son.” _T’Chaka greeted back in the native Wakandan language. “Miss Romanoff, Dr. Stark.”

“King T’Chaka, please allow us to apologize for what happened in Nigeria.” Natasha greeted.

“_I grieve for your loss.” _Tony added bowing his head in respect as the Wakandan language rolled off his tongue.

“You respect me with your words for our loss. Thank you, thank you both for agreeing to all of this. I am sorry to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today.” T’Chaka said solemnly.

“So am I.” Natasha replied expressing her sadness to Steve’s decision.

Just before anything else could be said a UN official stood to the stand announcing that start of the meeting. They made their parting words and headed for their seats.

“I didn’t know you spoke Wakandan.” Natasha commented as they moved to sit in the center of the room.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” He snarked, leaning casually back against his chair.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” Tony only gave a small smile at her response before King T’Chaka stood up to say the opening words.

“When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace.”

“EVERYBODY GET DOWN!” T’Challa suddenly yelled just as an enormous explosion went off throwing rubble all over the conference room.

Tony was quick to throw himself over Natasha, shielding her from the brute of the blast when the dust started to clear they both saw T’Challa holding the body of his Father close to his chest.

“Are you alright? Hey are you okay?” Tony asked gasping Natasha’s shoulders and looking over her cuts and bruises.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Natasha breathed, a bit out of breath from the impact of hitting the ground. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tony grunted, rising to his feet pulling her up with him. “We need to see who got hurt and needs help.”

Without another word to each other, Natasha and Tony separated and assisted the UN officials out of the room and down towards the sounds of sirens. The first responders were already in place and had began to assist the survivors out of the building, leading them towards ambulances. Next came the body bags, one after another the carts were rolled out. In one of them Natasha knew that it held the body of King T’Chaka.

“Hey,” Natasha turned to see Tony, having lost his suit jacket, looking solemn. “I’ve got to get to Berlin, the panel wants me to oversee the search for the man who did this.”

“Do they know who it was?”

Tony sighed heavily. “Surveillance videos put Sergeant Barnes at the scene.”

Natasha could feel the shock pouring out of her pores. “What do they want you to do?”

“Bring him in, that’s all they’ve told me. They want you in Berlin too.”

Natasha looked down and sighed in resignation but then something caught the corner of her eye. T’Challa sitting on a park bench looking even more shocked then the civilians around them. “I’ll catch up with you, just give me a moment.”

Tony followed her line of sight and nodded without a word before moving off to prepare the jet. He could allow her this time to gather herself and offer their grievances on T’Chaka’s death, Tony knew that this was part of how Natasha handled the fallouts that the Avengers had had in the past before. In Sokovia, she was the first one after the battle with Ultron to get on her feet and help the citizens find a place to stay and to find closure on what they had lost. In Nigeria she was right alongside the first responders helping people get out of the building after Wanda’s mishap.

“Mr. Stark.” Tony cut off his wondering thoughts to face the problem at hand.

“Agent 13,” He greeted. “Get me up to speed and make sure to send a car for Agent Romanoff.”

“Yes sir.” The blonde nodded, hiding a private smile between the two of them and a brief consoling hand squeeze, before entering the car headed for the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments!!


	3. A Mystery In Transylvania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> I hope everyone is having a fantastic beginning to the weekend! Just let y'all know we are still doing weekly updates every Saturday, usually in the morning. I will let you guys know if and when this changes as I am still in the process of writing!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

“We have a big problem on our hands.” Natasha greeted as she boarded the jet and placed herself next to Tony. “It looks like Steve may intervene with the capture of Barnes and the new King of Wakanda is out for his blood.”

Tony swore under his breath. “Plan of action?”

“Rhodey is with the squad to capture Barnes, so we can keep a close eye on the men so that Steve’s old friend doesn’t get killed by accident.”

“Steve knows that we’re not going in to kill Barnes, right?” Tony asked, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “Do you think someone will give him the wrong information that will force him to strike?”

“Do you know any other reason why Steve would go up against the UN?” Natasha snarked.

Tony ignored her comment and picked up his cell and dialed Steve’s number. The dial tone rang, and rang, and rang, until finally Steve’s voice mail sounded through Tony’s speaker . “It just went to voicemail.” He scoffed tossing the phone onto the seat beside him.

“What do you want to do?”

Tony rubbed his hand across his face in frustration sighing heavily. “There’s nothing we can do, Ross sanction an order at the beginning of the mission that only Rhodey could engage with the SWAT to retrieve Barnes. We are only surveillance.”

“Wanda and Vision?”

“Wanda’s been confined to the compound until the UN can determine her place after Nigeria and as a non-citizen of the United States. Vision is watching her.” Tony’s reply came out a bit clipped with how much his hands were tied at this situation.

“Tony.” Natasha’s soft tone made him finally look at her in the eye. She reached over and placed her hand on his still ones. “Are you okay?”

“Always.” Was his answer with his other hand moving to cover hers.

“Good. Got to have you thinking straight on this.” Natasha smirked, squeezing his hand.

“I’m sure the UN officials wouldn’t miss me too much if I bowed out of this particular mission due to lack of mental stability.” Tony dismissed a small sad smile falling on his face.

“I would.” Natasha admitted honestly causing a warmer smile to take over his face. It made his whole demeanor seem younger and his warm chocolate eyes light up with life again.

“Just like old times, yeah.”

Natasha turned her face towards the window to hide her pleased smile, but she knew that Tony had seen it. As she watched the clouds swirl around the wing of the plane her mind wandered back. Back to a simpler time, before aliens, killer robots, and the Accords. Back when the world was just getting used to the idea of an Iron Man flying around.

* * *

_Five years ago _

_“Sir, Agent Romanoff is asking entre to the workshop.”_

Tony looked up from his blowtorch to see the red head agent in all her catsuit glory standing outside of the glass panel doors. “Might as well let her in J, she may just kick down the door if we don’t.” Tony muttered sliding the blowtorch mask off his face and busying himself by checking over his work on the Mark IX.

“What can I do for you Agent Romanoff?” He asked as the red head moved herself into his line of vision.

“Fury sent me, told me that you were an expert in decoding. We need you to decode this.” Natasha stated, getting straight to the point holding out a USB drive for him to take before remembering that he didn’t like to be handed things and just placing it on the Iron Man chest plate.

The fact alone that she seemed to remember one of his many pet peeves made Tony pick up the USB and place it into his main computer. “Don’t you guys have hackers for this? You know people that you actually pay to get into top secret secrets of the big baddies.”

“We do, they couldn’t break the code.” Natasha answered coolly as she watched the genius get by the first few firewalls with ease. “We figured that your AI could get by the security that we couldn’t.”

“Ah so it’s my tech you're after not my genius, well I hate to be the barrier of bad news but it seems that you’ll just be needing little old me for this.”

“Don’t get cocky Stark, even I couldn’t get past their final firewall how could you possibly…”

“And done. And would you look at that not even a single assistance from J-bird, who would have thought.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly as Agent Romanoff stared at him. Not with mouth gapping or obvious shock, she was a trained spy after all, but her disbelief was evident in her eyes. Without a word she seamlessly shook it off and peered over at the screens.

“Apparently your guy is into huge castles and ways to synthesize blood. Why would anyone want to know that?” Tony babbled watching as Natasha scanned through the various files in the flash drive.

“There doesn’t seem to be a location to where this guy is.” Natasha muttered to herself.

“Of course not, what self-preserving super villain keeps their top secret location on a flash drive that could possibly be stolen.”

“Then how do you suggest we find our mysterious friend.”

He shrugged, moving over to the main screen and scooching her out of the way as he typed away on the keyboard. “Simple process of elimination and a little help from a self-learning AI. You wouldn’t happen to have any SHIELD enemies in Romania, would you?”

Natasha studied the map in front of her as it zoomed in closer and closer until an image of the fortress was shown on the screen. A spitting image of the blueprints on the USB. “I don’t suppose you have any first class tickets to Romania laying around, do you?”

“Doesn’t SHIELD have its own jets that can send their agents to check out scary castles in the middle of spooky mountains.” Tony snarked already getting his Mark X, the earliest in his designs for a stealth suit, ready for flight.

“I don’t think Director Fury had you in mind when he assigned me this mission.” Natasha point out, following closely behind the playboy.

“Maybe not but I think he knew it was a possibility with sending you to me.” He pointed out, typing in the coordinates to the jet in the suit and pulling out his phone to call Happy. “Come on Romanoff, Happy waits for no man.”

Natasha huffed lightly in amusement before following him out the door.

_Later in Romania_

“What’s your plan to get in?” Tony asked as they looked over the scanned schematics of the castle in front of them.

“How accurate would you say this blueprint is?” Natasha countered her eyes never leaving the hologram as she scanned for hidden entrances or possible sneak in points.

“As accurate as a hidden blueprint on a stolen USB drive can be.” Tony snarked. “JARVIS give me a life scan of the building.”

“Right away, sir.” JARVIS responded pulling up the screens for them, the two holograms hovered next to each other for a moment then overlapped to show the differences between the two.

“It looks like there is a vent entrance on the south side of the fortress and looks like it’s not as well guarded as the others.” Natasha observed pointing to the vent on the hologram. It showed the movement of people within the building, allowing them to choose a spot to enter that had less guards.

“Can’t we just blast through the front door and be done with it.” Tony whined, Natasha only had to give him a look which he cowed to instantly. “Fine, we’ll go in the back way.”

Tony deactivated the screens with the wave of his hand, then allowed the Iron Man armour to encase him before grabbing Natasha by the waist and flying them silently towards the south side of the castle. With ease they were able to glide over the guard’s heads and slip into the narrow vent. Tony allowed Natasha to enter first and lead the way through the ventilation until they came across the main control room. And lucky for them only two guards on surveillance, checking each room for intruders, unaware of the two behind them.

Natasha slithered out from the vent and with cat like agility landed onto the floor before taking out both men before either could raise an alarm. “I’ll copy the files. You make sure no one gets in.”

“Yes dear.” Tony snarked, trying to hide how impressed he was by her skills. Turning his attention away from the red head that was bent waist over to typed away on the computer, Tony scanned the hall and adjacent rooms while cataloging the number of ‘minions’ in the castle. “I don’t suppose those top secret files that you are stealing can tell us who the freakshow running this place is.”

“Give me a second Stark, this guy has more firewalls then SHIELD’s top computer.” Natasha huffed. “What are you trying to hide?” She mumbled under her breath.

“I think it has something to do with the blood bank that’s beneath us.” Tony commented just as the visual came up on his screen of the hundreds upon hundreds of silicone bags filled to the brim with blood. “Why would someone in the middle of know-where store up on blood?”

“Someone who lives on it.” Came Natasha’s horrified answer.

“What like a vampire?” Tony scoffed turning to face the screens. “Alright… a vampire.”

“Count Vlad Tepes Dracula to more accurate.” A thick accented voice corrected, making them spin around in surprise. The creature that stood before them was tall and imposing, every bit of a nobleman. “It would seem that my fortress is not as secure as I had hoped, nor are my computers.” Despite the disappointment in the man’s tone he kept his posture nonchalant. “Tell me, why you have invaded my home and stolen precious information from me?”

_Oh shit _was the only thing passing through Tony’s mind as the Count glided across the room as he spoke.

“One of your followers was found trying to steal SHIELD intel, you could say that we are just returning the favor.” Natasha replied smoothly, slowing slipping Tony the USB drive with the stolen information. “Maybe you can tell me why you were after our ‘precious’ information.”

“Know thy enemy, my dear.” The Count replied equally as smooth as his cape billowed behind him. “I am sure that is one of the many reasons that your people have sent you to gather information about my followers and I.”

“You could say that.” Natasha replied slyly, a smirk sliding over her features. “You seem to be in possession of quite a large blood bank and I’m assuming that it isn’t legal. Want to explain that to me?”

The Count chuckled, “Well my dear, my children and I do need to feed. I’m sure your infiltration into our computers told you what we are.” He paused as if it was a question.

“Vampires.” Natasha supplied.

“Okay lets quit with the Twilight moment, kick this guy’s ass, and get out of here.” Tony snapped, gearing up his weapons.

“Ah the Iron Man, even here in the mountains we have heard of your prevailed advancements in technology. Tell me, would you deny my children and I the right to live.”

“Only if it compromised those already living, because as far as I’m concerned you’re already dead.” Tony countered.

The Count chuckled again looking at them in amusement. “I suppose one could say that. But to be frank Mr. Stark we’re once human, you know. Now we are just more advanced in both mind and body.”

“You drink the blood of the living to survive at the expense of the living.” Tony parried.

“We are not harming anyone.” The Count argued. “For now. Your blood banks have kept my children and I alive for over a hundred years, why would we jeopardize that?”

“We probably taste better than a bag of blood.” Tony snarled. “And please stop lying to my face, I can see the people that you are keeping down in your dungeon. Your fresh supply, I believe.”

“My, my, my, your technology is truly advanced to be able to see that Mr. Stark.” The Count shrugged. “All of those people are willing participants I assure you. If it would make you feel any better, I’ll release them.”

“How will we know that you won’t just get more once we leave.” Natasha interjected, taking a step forward.

The Count shrugged. “You won’t.”

“Yeah, that’s not good enough for me.” Tony stated raising his gauntlet to fire upon the Count.

“Do you really think such puny a weapon…” The Count scoffed just before the energy beam hit the center of his chest, sending him flying through the wall.

“Do you really think we can take on an army of immortal vampires?” Natasha said harshly as Tony turned to the computer and started to input some code.

“No, but blowing up their building might.” He snarked back typing in the last line of code. “Come on, we need to get those people out of the building!”

One by one the pair of them blasted and shot their way through the building until they reached the ‘live game’ room, releasing the two hundred poor souls that were trapped inside. The moment that they cleared the building it exploded.

“Well, I would say that was a job well done Agent Romanoff.”

* * *

_Back on the plane on the way to Berlin_

The jolting of the plane landing broke Natasha from her past memories. _Time to face the music._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments!! I would love to hear you guy's thoughts on this chapter!!


	4. The Capture of Sergeant Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope everyone is having a fantastic morning!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!

“Get me up to speed.” Tony ordered as they entered the control room filled with CIA agents and German Special Forces.

Agent 13 was the one to meet them at the door and began to give them the details. “The German Special Forces have surrounded the building and are beginning their entrance into Barnes’ apartment. The CIA has helicopters in the air and War Machine is standing by.”

“Do we have eyes in Barnes?” Natasha asked, looking over the surveillance screens and cameras of the men beginning to enter the building.

“A tip came in that he was in the market this morning and our agents saw him enter the building.” Agent 13 informed them.

“Any other threats in the area going after Barnes?” Tony asked, looking over some paperwork that was handed to him.

“No, but we are…” Just then an alert sounded through the screens.

“Barnes is on the move! Repeat Barnes is on the move! In pursuit.” One of the guards said through the screen, his camera jolting as he moved up the stairs.

“Who tipped him off?!” Natasha barked, just before her question was answered by the flying blue and white stared frisbee that came into view.

“Don’t lose sight of them and keep an eye out for civilian casualties!” Tony ordered just as Steve and Barnes jumped off the roof towards one of the underpasses, chasing and being chased by a man in a black suit. “And see what you can find out about our new friend.”

After several agonizing moments of tracking and ensuring the safety of the people, they finally had an opening to stop the chase.

“Rhodey they’re coming up to the overpass divide.” Natasha informed the Colonel over the intercom. “Stop them there.”

“Got it Nat.” He answered as the order was given to the SWAT men on the ground to surround the area as well.

“Well, this is much bigger mess than before.” Tony remarked staring down at the screen where both Steve and Barnes surrendered and their new mysterious friend revealed himself to be the new king of Wakanda, T’Challa.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this would you?” Natasha asked turning her head to the side to look at him.

“No, I don’t keep tabs on every foreign ambassador in the case of them being a super human that will run after one of our wanted fugitives. But now I just might.” Tony snarked. “Rhodey, lead the clean-up team so we can start to clean up this mess.”

“On it.” Rhodey responded before cutting off his direct communication with them to focus on leading the SWAT and First Responders.

Tony’s phone buzzed flashing the name Secretary Ross across the screen. “I’ll take care of this while you two handle the way word hero’s coming our way.”

Natasha nodded in response. “You can greet them along with Everett Ross, I’ll start on the responses that we need to make to the media.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Agent 13 agreed making her way alongside the Deputy Task Force Commander down to where the two Avengers were being brought in.

* * *

Natasha could hear the chatting voices of T’Challa, Steve, and Sam as they came across the covered bridge to the control room. “For the record, this is what making things worse looks like.” She greeted coming alongside the pair of them as Ross lead T’Challa to an office to inform him of his own violations of the Accords, however; they couldn’t do much to him as he had diplomatic immunity, they only thing they could do was hold him here until he decided to leave.

“He's alive.” Steve countered making Natasha’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion but before she could address it Tony stepped out of the private center room still on the phone with Secretary Ross.

“No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup.” Tony informed the hot headed official.

“Try not to break anything while we fix this.” Natasha snarked as she walked off to order some people about.

“Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir.” And with that Tony hung up the phone and looked disapprovingly at Steve.

**“**'Consequences'?” Steve remarked, raising his brow in a mightier then thou sort of way.

“Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something.” Tony dismissed with a shrug of his shoulders.

Steve jokingly commented “I'm not getting that shield back, am I?”

“Technically, it's the government's property.” Natasha cut in, coming back alongside Tony. “Wings, too.”

“That's cold.” Sam muttered in jest.

“Warmer than jail.” Tony countered in all seriousness as he followed Natasha so that they could order the necessary people to compensate those that were hurt during Steve’s little ‘rescue’ mission.

“What’s our progress on the clean up operation?” Tony asked as Natasha lead him towards the console room.

“Rhodey is just finishing up now and heading back to base.” Natasha informed him.

“Good. Good, do you think I should ask him again?” He wondered aloud shifting his weight as he dug his hands into his pocket. “I mean I know that he’s stubborn and all but now that he’s seen the consequences of his actions, added to the fact that he just can’t keep himself out of the action. Do you think he could sign now?”

“Steve is a very stubborn man Tony, I’m not sure if he’ll budge now.” She answered honestly. “But it won’t hurt to try, at least give him the chance to fix this with us.”

Tony nodded to himself and her. “Yeah, yeah I’ll give it one more go. Hopefully this time he will be willing to listen.” Natasha rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

“Make sure the Doctor goes straight to Barnes when he arrives.” Was his last parting words before heading towards where Steve was hanging out.

* * *

Tony takes a deep breath as he looks down at the two pens that belonged to his father. He hoped that this would be a selling point to convince Steve to sign the Accords or at least see some sense. Looking down at these simple pens brought back memories, hard memories, of just months ago. It was times like these that Tony wondered why he even trusted Steve.

_Two Years Earlier_

“You know I would like a bit more warning before you ask me to prevent the crash of the USA’s national security.” Tony snarked as Natasha walked into the lab, sporting a new hair cut he noted.

“I’m sorry Tony, Steve insisted on radio silence.” Natasha explained sitting down in the chair next to him.

Tony glanced at her, then double glanced at the solemn expression on her face. “If the fact that SHIELD hadn’t just fallen yesterday, I would guess that you have some bad news for me.”

Natasha hesitated, another alarm bell sounded in Tony’s head because it was obvious that she was hesitating and the emotion of conflict was evident on her face.

Tony moved forward and impulsively took her hands in his. “Hey, are you okay? Has something happened?”

“I’m not sure how I can tell you.” Natasha choked, looking at him earnestly.

“Whatever it is I can take it and we’ll get through it, okay.” Tony tried to assure her, becoming more nervous by the minute.

“I don’t think you’re ready for this.” She tried to persuade. “I really shouldn’t have said anything, it’s none of my business and certainly not my place…”

“Hey, hey it’s okay. If anything if it’s that bad I’d rather be hearing it from you.” Tony said sincerely.

Natasha smiled bitterly at him. “Well, I’m not sure if I’m the right person to tell you.”

Tony paused for a moment. “But do you think the person who should will.”

Natasha slowly shook her head.

“Then I’d rather it be you, so that I do know and you were honest enough of a friend to be honest enough to come and tell me yourself.” The passion in Tony’s tone was enough to convince her to tell him.

Taking a deep breath she began.

Tony never said a word while she spoke but his grip on her hand got tighter and tighter with each passing syllable until finally she had detailed one of the most painful days in his life. The silence dragged on as he gripped her hand in his and stared over her shoulder. His breathing was shallow and his face had drained from its usual lush color from the moment she had mentioned the date.

“Tony” She whispered, hoping to bring him back, or for him to show some emotion other than shock.

He drew a raged breath and his mouth moved to form words but nothing came out.

“Tony, Tony can I touch you?” Natasha asked, knowing the signs of a panic attack.

Tony could only give a small nod in response but it was enough for her to release his death grip on her hand and to bring his head to her chest, her arms around his shoulders. His death grip returned to be around her waist. If she hadn’t had some enhancements done to her body it would have hurt. Finally in her arms Tony allowed himself to cry. To cry over his dead parents and over the man that had taken them from him.

It was over an hour before his sobs had subsided but his grip on Natasha’s waist hadn’t lessened one iota. Natasha didn’t say another word, only gripped him tight around the shoulders and soothingly ran her fingers through his hair.

“What am I going to do?” Tony gasped, pulling away far enough to look her in the eye.

Natasha met his tear stricken eyes while her hand that was in his hair trailed down to his face. “I don’t know Tony.”

Tony took a deep breath and allowed his head to fall back against Natasha’s stomach. “I don’t want to face him. Not yet.”

“Well, he’s kinda on the run so it won’t be too hard to avoid him.” Natasha joked trying to lighten the mood a bit. It made him chuckle once before he signed heavily, loosely tugging her closer to him.

“I just want to go to bed and forget all of this for just a moment.” He moaned pitifully.

“Alright then, we’ll deal with tomorrow.” Natasha agreed pulling away from him then grabbed his hands to pull him up the stairs.

“Wait, are you serious?” Tony asked shocked but allowing her to lead him up the stairs.

“Of course.” Natasha chuckled in disbelief. “We’ll deal with this tomorrow. With a clear head and some coffee.”

Tony hesitated at the doorway and only then did Natasha stop tugging him with her. She looked at him in question. “I… I haven’t been able to sleep well since… since New York.” He admitted looking down at his feet.

Natasha hesitated before wrapping her arms around his waist. “Is that why you and Pepper…?”

Tony let out a bitter bark that couldn’t even be called a laugh. “Yeah I guess that was too much for her. Who would have thought, huh.”

Natasha had no words come to her mind to comfort her friend. Taking his face in her hands she looked into his whiskey eyes that echoed the pain of his soul. “I’m not always good with words Tony, you know that but I hope you know that I can’t be scared away as easily as any other woman.”

That got a small smile on his face. “Oh I know that.” He paused in his thought. “But I’m not sure how well my demons will mix with yours.”

A smirk appeared in Natasha’s face, it was the smirk that she used to persuade diplomats to agree with her, it was the smirk that sent men running from her in fear, it was the smirk that she had been taught in the Red Room. It was her mask that she showed the world, much like Tony’s media smile. Only darker and deadlier. And even with this look on her face Tony didn’t even flinch.

As the steel started to build in his eyes Natasha allowed her soft smile to return and the guard around her heart to retreat. In turn the walls in Tony’s eyes fell away. “I think your demons know how to handle mine even if you don’t. Yet.” She assured him, pulling him into the bed and getting them comfortable next to each other.

_Back in Berlin, present time_

Tony looked back on those memories fondly, it was one of the few times that he had been able to truly rest since New York. After SHIELD fell Natasha had come to him before she went and did more missions with Steve, by the time Ultron had happened they had only become closer even with his screw up. Which she had always told him wasn’t completely his fault. It really shouldn’t have surprised him when she agreed with his plan with the Accords but it did. She always seemed to find a way to keep him on his toes. Tony guessed that was one of the many things that he liked about her. Her ability to keep up with him.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve pacing in the conference room. Shaking himself from past memories, Tony sealed himself for a very difficult conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts down in the comments!!


	5. Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you are all doing well! Just to let you guys know we are getting close to where I am still in the process of writing the chapters, which has been a bit slow in recent weeks due to the mounting work that I have between school and my family. Depending on how this week goes we may have to have updates every two week, but I will try to not let that happen, however I do want these chapters to well thought out, well written, and flow well with the rest before I post them.
> 
> Anyway I'll keep you guys updated on that and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

“I see the conversation with Cap went well.” Natasha said slyly as she entered the conference room where Tony still sat with his arms cross across his chest.

“Oh it went very well.” Tony snarked back, not unclenching a muscle in his body even as she waltz over to him and very nearly sat in lap but landed on the arm of his chair. “God I hope nothing else goes screwy today.”

“You can’t put all that pressure on yourself Tony.” Natasha remined him. “That’s not fair to you or to us. Plus I thought we were a team on this one?”

Somehow those seemed to be the magic words. The tension fell off Tony’s shoulders like a waterfall, he pulled her closer to him and held her tight to his chest. “I don’t think I can do this on my own.” He admitted in a hoarse whisper.

“You won’t be.” Natasha assured him, holding him just as tight to her as he was.

“I suppose we can’t just leave and deal with this tomorrow. Can we?” He nearly begged.

Natasha let out a quiet, private, intimate laugh. “No, unfortunately the good Doctor has decided to start treating Barnes in five minutes.”

“Oh.” Tony hummed, not relenting his grip a bit. “At least we have five minutes.”

Natasha allowed herself to freely laugh at that and Tony joined in her joy.

* * *

Tony and Natasha stood side by side as they watched the Doctor question Barnes trying to persuade him to answer. His questions only seemed to fall on deaf ears as Barnes only gave one word answers or none at all. Despite the power that Tony knew that was contained in his body, Barnes made himself look small and powerless.

“Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal, haven't you?”

“I don't want to talk about it.” Barnes grunted.

“You fear that… if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop. Don't worry. We only have to talk about one.” The Doctor said cryptically, making everyone in the observation room scrunch their eyebrows in confusion before all the lights went out.

“I want eyes on Barnes!” Agent Ross barked out when the lights didn’t immediately turn back on.

Natasha and Tony shared a brief look of worry before getting to work along side the other Agents to try and get the power back on. And to figure out how they went out in the first place.

“FRIDAY tell me what’s happening.” Tony ordered tapping on his glasses, a mini screen popping up in front of his eyes as FRI give her report in his ear.

The room was in chaos with agents yelling left and right, the frantic noise of keyboards typing, until finally screens come back to life and reports of Barnes escape and Steve’s pursuit come flooding in.

They watch as Barnes punched Steve through some elevator doors and down the shaft before continuing his march towards the ground floor levels knocking down guard after guard as he went.

Tony and Natasha didn’t even hesitate to speed through the control room towards the exit to where Barnes was headed.

“Please tell me you brought a suit.” Natasha snips as they march across the room side by side, leaving Agent Ross to bark orders at the Agents frantically running around trying to follow them.

“Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button.” Tony snips back. “I'm an active-duty non-combatant.” He defends at her intense glare.

“Follow me.” Agent 13 pipes in coming up beside the two of them, cutting off the battle of wills in an instant, she quickly leads their way down a staircase that gets them to Barnes’ location faster.

As they exit the stair case they can see Barnes taking down two more Agents, without another word to each other they get into position to take him down. Tony ducks down behind a pillar while the two ladies dash for cover somewhere behind him, waiting for him to make the first move.

“We're in position.” Natasha whispers through the radio.

At that signal Tony taps a wrist-control watch which becomes an Ironman-glove. He zaps Barnes with a stun-burst before he can shoot a guard. Tony rushes him, firing again. Barnes ducks the blast then trades blows with him, firing the gun. Tony uses his Ironman-glove to cover the barrel, blocking the bullet. He pulls the gun barrel loose making it useless. Barnes tosses it to the side and smacks him backwards.

Agent 13 then rushes at Barnes, right behind her Natasha pounces, they both land kicks and punches until Barnes flips Agent 13 head over heels. She smashes into a table just before Natasha leaps on Barnes, legs around his neck. In an instant he slams her onto another table and grabs her throat.

“You could at least recognize me.” She chokes out as Barnes’ hand crushes her windpipe. Barnes shows no recognition before he’s flung away from Natasha, who’s left coughing hoarsely as T’Challa battles Barnes.

“Breathe, just breathe Nat.” Tony mutters as he comes beside her pulling her up right and laying a hand into her back rubbing soothingly as she catches her breath.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Natasha assured him taking slow deep breaths. “Where’s Barnes?”

“I think T’Challa has him.” Tony muttered pulling her close to his side.

“I lost him.” The thick accented voice interjected making them both turn to see T’Challa not even a bit winded. “I am sorry, he slipped through my fingers.”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll figure out how this happened.” Natasha assured him while Tony nodded along with her. After helping Agent 13 to her feet the four of them made their way back up to the control room, only to hear that Barnes had escaped entirely, along with Steve and Sam.

T’Challa was escorted back to his “holding cell” while Agent 13 was ordered to return the the CIA to assist their search of Barnes.

“Secretary Ross is here to see you two.” Agent Ross informed them, as Agent 13 was led away. They nodded to him without a word to each other and followed his lead to the center room. Agent Ross bowed back out of the room as quickly as possible.

“I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?” Secretary Ross commented just as the door was closed and they were seated.

“We will.” Tony countered immediately. “GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit, and we’ll handle it.”

“You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this.” Ross states firmly.

“And what happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Steve Rogers?” Natasha asks incredulously, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

“If we're provoked.” Ross counters. “Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math.”

“All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys and bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in.” Tony interjected.

“How would that end any differently from the last time?” Ross scoffed, rolling his eyes ever so slightly that only Natasha noticed, she narrowed her eyes at him at the blatant disrespect he showed.

“Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt.” Tony nearly growled. “72 hours, guaranteed.”

Ross sighed heavily. “36 hours.”

“Done deal.” Tony replied instantly, knowing that they wouldn’t be given any more time than that.

Ross nodded without another word and made his way out the door confirming each name. “Barnes. Rogers. Wilson.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tony called out as the door closed behind the man. As soon as he was gone Tony rubbed his chest and slumped down into his chair exhaling heavily. “My left arm is numb, is that normal?”

Natasha’s nerves were vibrating at those words that have passed through his lips. This was the same arm that Tony had damaged while in Afghanistan. It was the same arm that Vanko had electrocuted on the racetrack. It was also the arm that Hulk had damaged while they were fighting in the Hulk-Buster. Considering all the injuries, Natasha didn’t hesitate to come over to his side and start messaging his arm.

“Is that better?” She asked after a few minutes of running her hands up and down his arm. Tony could only sigh and nod in contentment as the pain eased from his body.

Natasha sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder, “Tony. We can’t win this fight alone.”

“Yeah,” Tony signed in agreement. “We are severely understaffed.”

“I don’t suppose that you have Bruce’s number on speed dial, would you?” She teased, a low chuckle escaping her lips.

Tony let out a dry chuckle to match hers “Even if I did, do you really think he’d be on our side?”

Natasha could only shrug slightly in response. While Bruce was one of the most down to earth men that she had ever met, he was also the most unpredictable with his loyalties. Along the line of loyalties, a thought occurred to her mind.

“I have an idea.” Natasha said softly, raising her head up to look Tony in the eye.

“I think I do too.” He responded just as softly, an analyzing look on his face. “Where's yours?”

“Downstairs.” Natasha replied, eyeing him suspiciously. “Where's yours?”

Tony smiles slightly in response.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. “Tony.” She warned. “Don’t give me that innocent face, who did you have in mind?”

“Just some kid down in Queens that can lift up a car going 40 miles per hour.” Tony dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Natasha’s eyes narrowed further, “Just some kid from Queens, hm?” She repeated suspicion dripping from her voice.

It only took a few moments of her intense glare before he caved and told her everything.

“Alright fine,” Tony gave in with a sigh. “As you know I have FRIDAY scan for possible enhanced beings since the discovery of the Wanda and her dead brother. Five months ago we get a hit on the streets of Queens of something swinging around and webbing up small street crooks and thieves. Of course FRI girl and I start to investigate and we come to find that it’s just some kid, no older than fifteen years old. Good grades, super smart, going to one of the top schools of science in New York, top of his class. Just some accident that gave him these abilities. Wrong place. Wrong time.”

“So you think bringing this young man into the middle of all of this will be a smart idea?” Natasha asked sarcastically after Tony took a pause from his explanation.

“If we don’t take him in, someone else will and could possibly lead him down the wrong path.” Tony countered. “And if we don’t do it now, Steve could possibly grab him. Plus when is really the right to time to recruit young hero’s, we’re always in the middle of some sort of catastrophe. At least this time it’s against people we know, I don’t believe that Steve is really going to hurt us when we confront him.”

“But we will be prepared, if they do.” Natasha clarified.

“Yes, of course. We won’t go in this blind or unprepared just with the best intentions.” Tony confirmed with a nod.

“Alright, you can go and get the web-slinger.”

“And who’s your new recruit? The kitty-cat down stairs?”

“Exactly.” Natasha answered with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts down in the comments!!


	6. An Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry that this is a little later in the day, had a very busy morning this morning. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and just to let you guys know depending on how this next week goes we may have to do updates every two week. Just giving you guys a heads up in case it comes to that but hopefully not.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!! I also want to give a shoutout to everyone you has been commenting on every chapter!! Thank you so much and I hope to hear from you at the end of this one!!
> 
> Update (9/28/19): Hey guys, I won't be able to update today. I had family over this past Friday and just this morning a dog came and killed one of our roosters. I'll try to post some time this next week, like on a Wednesday but my schedule is busy that I won't make any promises. Sorry about this but just way too much going on to write.

After a few minutes of pondering, Tony spoke up. “I think we should speak to T’Challa and the kid together. Show a united front to get them to help us.”

“No divide and concur this time?” Natasha teased.

Tony smirked at her. “When have we ever worked like that?” He teased, “But seriously I know that T’Challa is going to go because of Barnes. And he’s going to go with a vigor because of his father. And I don’t blame him in the slightest but I think we need to have one mind when we go into this. I need to know that everyone on my team has my back and they know that I have theirs.”

“Well I have yours and you have mine. I know that Rhodey will always have our back.” Natasha pointed out.

“Should we pull Vision on this?” Tony asked, “Wanda can be watched by some guards while we deal with this. It’s not like Steve’s got any hidden friends anywhere. Well, none that we know of.”

“How do you know that Vision won’t be conflicted by Wanda, I know that she isn’t quite for the Accords. And she can’t do anything without her visa.” Natasha pointed out.

Tony signed heavily, “A bridge to cross after we’ve spoken to T’Challa then.”

Natasha nodded and stood up, poking her head out the door she called for an agent to bring up the new king to them. T’Challa was regal as ever as he entered the room and sat down in front of them. His escorts stood watch outside the door at the wave of his hand.

“I understand that you wished to speak with me, but please I don’t have much time I must find the man that has taken my father from me and Wakanda’s king from them.” T’Challa greeted in a firm tone.

“That’s actually what we’ve called you here to talk about.” Natasha stated, making the king listen more intently.

“Secretary Ross has ordered us to bring in Barnes, Rogers, and Wilson back into our custody with in thirty-six hours. We need your help to bring them in.” Tony held a hand up when T’Challa began to speak. “I mean no disrespect in not allowing you to answer but I have something more to say.”

T’Challa nodded for him to continue.

“I understand that you want revenge for your father’s death T’Challa. No one can understand that more than me. I was in the same predicament as you a few years ago.” T’Challa looked disbelieving but didn’t say a word as Tony sealed himself to give him the full dirty details.

“I am not sure how aware you are of my parent’s death but the public story is that they were killed in a car crash, supposedly because my father was driving drunk. Natasha told me two years ago that this was a lie. The death of my parents was staged by HYDRA and they used their weapon the Winter Soldier to do it.” Taking a deep breath Tony continued. “James Buchanan Barnes killed my parents on December 16, 1991. I can understand your need for revenge more than anyone, because I wanted it more than any drop of alcohol that would drown away the guilt I had for my last words to them.”

The shock on T’Challa’s face was evident. “Why… why didn’t you go after him? Why did you allow him to live and be here in this building?”

“This is why.” Natasha spoke up when Tony could not. Pressing a button on the nearby screen a surveillance video began to play. It was in an old bunker and the picture was distorted and fuzzy but you could clearly see Russian soldiers, a large metal chair, and Barnes strapped into it. Words were being said to Barnes as he was electrocuted, screaming in pain. The screams were so intense that each one in the room of them winced at the sound.

“That’s why I couldn’t go after him.” Tony whispered when the screen went dark. “They were controlling him in the cruelest way they knew how. And no matter how much I wanted to blame him, I couldn’t. I haven’t forgiven him, I’m not sure if I ever will, but I won’t condemn him either.”

The silence in the room was thick with emotion until Tony broke it. “I don’t know if we are dealing with that same situation with your father, T’Challa. Whether HYDRA had their hand in this or if Barnes did this on his own, but we can’t be sure unless we bring him in and question him. Properly and alive. Is that something that you can help us do? Will you have our back like we will have yours?”

T’Challa was silent for a moment, rubbing his mouth in thought. At last he nodded. “I wish to be the one to question him about my father, I need to know the truth. For my sake and for my people.”

“And you will have it.” Tony answered firmly looking the man straight in the eye to show him that he meant it.

“Then you will have my help and I will not allow my vengeance to control me.” T’Challa vowed.

* * *

“That was easier than I thought, to get little old pussy-cat on our side.” Tony mussed as the plane took off for Queens. “If you can call exposing your soul easy.”

“Tony.” Natasha scolded lightly. “Are you sure you’re in the right mind set to be handling this?”

Tony started to open his mouth to dismiss her, but her glare stopped him his tracks. With a reluctant sign Tony let himself be honest with her. “Honestly Natasha, I’m a mess right now. I’ve just had to relive my parent’s death twice in one week. My Aunt Peggy died only yesterday, I haven’t really dealt with that either. And I’ve got the government on my ass to get one of our teammates, bring him in and possibly put him in jail. So no, I am not all right.”

The last words were a bit snapped but Natasha didn’t let his tone get to her as she lift the divider between them to pull Tony into her arms. “I can’t make everything better Tony, but I can be here for you now. Just let it all out, then we can face everything else.”

So he did, just like the day when Natasha had told him the truth about his parent’s death Tony wept. He wept for his parents. He wept for his Aunt Peggy. And he wept for the loss of a friendship.

“This has not been my week.” Tony moaned hoarsely as Natasha ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. While he had wept his body had slowly laid down until his head was now in her lap and the rest of his body had stretched out across the empty chairs.

“We need just a few hours to just rest.” Natasha suggested after a few moments of just breathing and calming down after his break down. “How long is this flight?”

Tony pulled up a quick estimate from the cockpit, “About nine hours and we’ve got six more to go.”

Natasha nodded to herself. “You’ve got a TV somewhere in here right?”

“Of course,” Tony scoffed. “What million dollar jet doesn’t?”

Getting up he lead them both into a room at the back of the jet that was set up like a lounge area with a huge big screen covering the wall across from the doorway. On the left wall it was just movies, a wall of movies, all labeled by genre.

“Pick one.” Tony said gesturing to the movie wall. “We’ve got until the plane land to watch whatever you want.”

Tony’s wealth never really effected Natasha in the way that she treated him or the way that she thought of him, but it was things like this that made her glad that he did have this money to spend on luxury for them both to enjoy. Immediately she eyed the comedy section, they needed something light hearted but not overly comical. Something a bit cheesy even. Bingo!

“So you have no objections to anything I choose?” Natasha clarified as she reached for the Blue-Ray disc.

“Nope, you’ll hear none from me.” Tony confirmed, lounging down on the couch like bed that was in front of the screen.

“Then we’re watching this one.” Natasha determined showing him the box.

“Princess Bride!? Really?” Tony exclaimed in disbelieve, but clearly with pleasure was well.

“You said anything that I pick, and I pick this one.” Natasha gloated shaking the case in front of him.

Tony sighed dramatically, throwing his head back against the pillows while gesturing towards to DVD player. “Go on, put it in.”

Natasha smirked smugly as she placed the disc in the player and started the movie before snuggling up against Tony’s side.

They were halfway through the movie when Tony spoke up about something that had been on his mind since the beginning of the plane ride. “You know the oddest thing happened while I was talking to Cap in the briefing room.”

“Oh? What?” Natasha asked, turning her head towards him curious.

“Oddly enough he mentioned Pepper.”

“That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while, how is she?”

“She’s doing well, been running the company like a champ and I heard that she and Happy are close to an engagement announcement.” Tony answered, before veering off back to his point. “But the weird thing is that Steve still had it in his mind that she and I were together. It just shocked me to how much out of the loop he’s been in my personal life.”

Natasha sat up to face him proper, pressing mute on the TV as she did. “I honestly don’t believe that Steve has genuinely tried to get to know you since New York, he said some very harsh comments about you on our missions.”

Tony gave a sharp and bitter laugh. “It seems you can never really know a person after all.”

Natasha sighed with regret. “I can’t apologize for Steve’s actions but I can for my own. I didn’t mean to drive a wedge between you and her, I’m sure that brought up some painful memories.”

“Pepper and I?” Tony said in disbelief. “Honestly Nat, I am completely happy for Pepper. Completely. We ended on good terms, at the end, and I would never blame you for anything that had happened.” Taking her hand in his. “I would never trade the friendship we’ve built for the possible relation I could have had with her.”

Natasha was touched more than anything, but she couldn’t find the words to express it so she simply curled herself under Tony’s arm. Tony smiled sweetly as he clutched her to his side, in the soft silence they returned to watching the movie simply enjoying each other’s body warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts down in the comments!!


	7. A Chat with Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I left a note in the previous chapter that I wouldn't be able to post this soon but I couldn't leave you guys hanging for long. So, without further ado, Enjoy!!
> 
> Update (10/7/19): Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I am working on the next chapter but since it is the Airpot fight its taking me a while to write it all down. So much action!! I will try and get the chapter out this week but I just wanted to let you guys know that it isn't going to be right away. My school load has gone down so I'll have more time to work on it, yay!! So I'll see you guys soon, hopefully!

They landed in JFK Airport only a few short hours later, from there they took one of Tony’s private cars to the Parker’s residence. As they drove through the busy streets, Natasha read over the file that Tony had provided of both Peter and May Parker. So far they seemed like a simple Queen’s family, apart from the pages on the webslinger.

“Mrs. Parker is a nurse at Queens General Hospital, she’s been there since her late husband, Ben Parker, died.” She read aloud. “He was a mechanic at a local shop and was killed by a thief on the run from police after he had robbed a bank. Peter Parker’s parents had been killed in the plane crash only four years prior to this and were been Agents of SHIELD. This boy has had a very rough life.”

Tony nodded along as he listened, having read all of this before. It came to no surprise to him but it was good to go over the facts again before they talked to the boy.

“I’m sure that I don’t have to tell you that we will have to be gentle with this boy, he’s been through enough.”

“I’ll be sure not to screw this kid up.” Natasha have him a disapproving look at his sarcastic answer.

“I can assure you that you did not ‘screw up’ Harley and I’m sure that he would give you a mouthful if he heard you say that.” She scolded wagging her finger at him.

Tony raised his hands up in defeat, “Please don’t report me to the tiny potato shooter, I’m sure he’d just love to test his new one on me. He did last time.”

The car came to a gentle stop in front of the apartment complex, Tony observed the street for a second before opening the door for them.

“I heard that you two made quite the mess in the lab last month, what were you two up to?” Natasha asked as they walked towards the front door.

“Oh nothing much, Harley just wanted to see how I synthesized my Stark Particle. He gave some insightful tips on simpler ways to create it.” Tony dismissed as he opened the door for her. She smiled sweetly at him as she entered and could feel his smile in return as he followed her.

“That sounds more than just nothing.” She teased as they entered the elevator, Tony graciously pressed the button to the Parker’s apartment floor. “I understand that Harley will soon be seeing a scholarship to the school of his choice soon, something you had a hand in.”

Tony shrugged, trying to dismiss her praise but clearly pleased. “I can’t take all the credit, the kid has an excellent mind. It would be a waste if it wasn’t developed and nurtured.”

Natasha allowed the smile to remain on her face until they were in front of the door and waiting for May Parker to answer it.

“Tony Stark!”

May was all in a flutter at having two Avengers in her living room, she of course got straight to the point of why they were here and as soon as Peter’s name was mentioned she went into a monologue of how proud she was of her nephew. She really didn’t seem to know where to stop talking as she sat them down and gave them some of her walnut date bread, until the door opened and the boy himself entered the room.

“Hey, May.” He greeted, hardly taking notice of the other two people in the room. And Natasha could see why, he had headphones in his ears and was fully focused on heading for the fridge.

“Hey. How was school today?” May greeted back, turning her body towards the boy, waiting for him to notice them.

“Okay.” He dismissed. “There’s this crazy car parked outside…” Peter turned to see Tony sitting on the couch next to his aunt and then his eyes drifted to see Natasha sitting in an armchair across from them, his eyes widen in surprise.

“Oh, Mr. Parker.” Tony said with a smirk, he slipped into his pleasing demeanor like putting on slippers.

“Um…” He mumbled taking out his earphones_._ “What- What are you doing…? Hey! Uh, I'm-I'm-I'm Peter.”

“Tony.”

“What are… What are you - What are you - What are you doing here? I mean… what are both of you doing here?” Peter stuttered, hurrying to include the red-head that hadn’t spoken yet.

“It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right?” Tony gave him a pointed look that clearly said, ‘go along with this.’ In the background Natasha rolled her eyes at the blatant inability of these two to think on their feet.

“Regarding the…” Peter tried to guess, going off Tony’s face.

“You didn't tell me about the grant.” Aunt May cut in.

“About the grant.” He breathed, still confused but glad to know what they were talking about.

“The September Foundation.” Tony cut in, continuing to wink out of the side of his eye. Natasha was surprised that May hadn’t noticed it at all, but then again she was doing her own signals at Peter as well. “Yeah. Remember when you applied? I approved, so now we're in business.”

“You didn't tell me anything.” May admonished. “What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?”

“Why, I just, I just… I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know… wh… Anyway, what did I apply for?” Peter stuttered.

“That's what I'm here to hash out.” Tony answered, getting to his feet.

“Okay. Hash, hash out, okay.” Peter said, wide-eyed at Tony as the man approached him.

“I can assure you that this grant is very well funded and I would like to talk it over with Peter in private, if that’s alright with your Aunt.” Tony said, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Oh sure.” Aunt May said in shock. “Our place is small but you can go and use Peter’s bedroom.”

“Agent Romanoff you are free to join us at your leisure.” Tony said over his shoulder as Peter led him to his room.

“I’ll join you two in a moment, just want to go over some details with Mrs. Parker.” Natasha replied.

“Please call me May.” She insisted, turning to face the red-head. “When exactly did Peter apply for this grant?”

“I’m afraid I’m not one of the people that handle that side of the September Foundation, I only handle the rewards that Peter will receive, having now earned it.” Natasha answered, quick to think of a lie for this situation.

“I didn’t know you were involved in this grant, don’t you have other things…” May started to protest.

“I’ve worked with Tony before, back when he was just starting to become Iron Man. SHIELD sent me to watch him, together we created the September Foundation. I have been involved ever since, only up until recently have I been able to spend more time with it.” Natasha explained, cutting off any intruding questions May could ask. “Peter will be receiving funding from Stark Industries for any supplies, books, or necessities necessary for him to continue his education at Midtown School of Science and Technology. And then, when he gets to college age, we will support him at the college of his choice for four years. If Peter does well in all his classes, both at Midtown and college, he will be applicable for the Stark Scholarship which will continue him through college, if he wishes to go further than four years.”

May was flabbergasted. “Wow, that’s… that’s really generous of Mr. Stark. How many students get into this foundation?”

“Only a select few across the United States.” Natasha answered easily. “If you would excuse me, I need to tell Peter about this as well.”

“Of course, of course.” May stuttered, standing as she did. “Second door to the left, down the hall.”

“Thank you.” With that Natasha strode across the kitchen and down the hall. Taking May’s instructions she opened the second door in the small hall to find Peter and Tony sitting on a rickety bed. For a moment she stood in the doorway unnoticed by the pair of them, seeing the two of them so close together Natasha was struck by how much they looked alike. The same dark brown eyes, bursting energy, and incredible intellect.

“Ah Agent Romanoff, just the person to convince young Mr. Parker to come to Germany with us.” Tony greeted as she closed the door behind her.

“No offence ma’am, Mr. Stark.” Peter cut in looking completely out of his element. “But I can’t just skip out of school. I’ve got homework.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

“You could at least give your recruit the mission before telling him you are taking him to Germany, Tony.” Natasha scolded, placing herself on the other side of Peter.

“Mission! What mission?” Now the kid looked eager, looking at both of them on either side of him. Being beside two Avengers seemed to excite the boy even more.

“Cap has just gone off the rails a bit, we’re just putting together a small team to go and talk to him before he does something infinitely more stupid that he’s already done.” Tony tried to dismiss, leaving the boy to scrunch up his eyebrows in confusion.

“Captain America…”

“Steve Rogers did not agree with the Sokovia Accords, I’m sure something about those in the news.” At Peter’s nod, Natasha continued. “He was willing to step aside until we found that Sergeant Barnes maybe responsible for the bombing at the UN council, we were in the process of questioning him when he escaped. Captain Rogers went with him, along with Sam Wilson. As far as we are aware they are headed for Germany, we only need your help to put up a strong united force to stop him.”

“Wow.” Peter breathed, looking gob smacked.

They give him a few minutes to take in all in as they shared a look behind his back. This look said to each other that they would protect this boy at all costs during this little spat with Steve. He was not worth losing or getting him hurt just to gain Steve back.

“So, so we’re just going to go and talk to him right? We’re not really going to go and fight Captain America, are we?” Peter asked hesitantly, leaning back so he would look at both of them.

They shared another look. “We aren’t going to look for a fight but we aren’t going to be unprepared for one.” Tony answered, “So are you in or not Spiderling.”

Peter hesitated, looked at each of their faces, then nodded. “Alright, I’ll come but please don’t tell Aunt May. She’ll completely freak out.”

“Don’t worry Peter.” Natasha said with a smirk and a wink. “Your secret is save with us.”

This seemed the relieve him because he went willingly with them out of the room and into the living room to inform Aunt May of their plans. Both of the boys let Natasha do all of the talking, as she was better at lying than either of them. She didn’t not let the Aunt know that they were in fact going overseas, illegally on Peter’s part as he had no passport, but that they would be simply heading to Tony’s main office in New York to settle some paperwork and options for Peter. It only took a few careful words before they were leaving the apartment with Peter in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts down in the comments!!


	8. A Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for the weird chapter title, I just couldn't think a suitable name for this chapter! Unfortunately we are not at the Airport fight just yet, this chapter was just getting way too long and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer! Thank you guys for being so patient and for leaving all of your lovely comments, it really keeps me going!! I will apologize in advance for any mistakes in this chapter and please don't hesitate to point them out to me so that I can fix it!
> 
> I won't bore you any longer, please enjoy the chapter!!

Sharon sighed as she looked down at the paper before her. It was simply a formality. All the Agents present at the breakout of Sergeant Barnes had to fill one out, however; none of them had to have an Agent present in the room while they filled it. The words psych eval. floated in her head, they would most certainly be calling for that next due to her evidently “close” relationship with Captain Rogers.

Anyone who would just ask her would know that she and Rogers were far friendly these days. Especially after he had tried to hit on her at her Aunt’s funeral. Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket jerking her out of her thoughts. She couldn’t technically answer the phone but she could check the number. But she needed to ensure that it wasn’t Tony, he would only call if it was important.

It most certainly wasn’t Tony but she could not just ignore this call. The Agent in the room opened his mouth in protest as she raised the phone to her ear.

“Rogers,” she answered and the Agent’s protests were cut off mid-sentence. He was out the door before she said her next words. “Why are you calling me?”

“I thought we had an understanding Sharon, especially after what happened on the Helicarriers.” Steve’s voice was sympathetic and pleading both meaning that he wanted something.

“We may have had one, but that was before the funeral.” Sharon bit back. “I have a lot on my plate right now Rogers, what do you want? And I’m technically hunting you down, do you really think it was wise to be calling me?”

There was a pause, like he wanted to continue with the niceties but changed his mind. “I need your help. We need your help. We need our gear, we have the entire US Martial and foreign military on our tale with no way to defend ourselves.”

“I think you can defend yourself just fine without a metal frisbee to help.” Sharon said in an icy tone. “And that’s what happens when you go on the run with a wanted man. You become one.”

“Bucky is innocent!” Steve shouted, his next words in Bucky’s defense were lost to her as a group of Agents entered the room with Agent Ross in tow. He had a Stark-pad with him and it was currently tracking Steve’s location through her phone. Ross rotated his finger for her to keep him talking.

“Even if I wanted to help you, I am being watched twenty-four seven after that stunt your friend pulled. There’s no way from me to get your gear.” Sharon said cutting off Steve’s speech. Next to Ross there was an Agent taking notes of everything she said to give them clues of what they wanted, where they were going, and where they were.

“I’m sure you could find a way.” Steve countered.

“Even if I did, where would I find you.” Sharon probed.

“You will know after you get the gear.” Steve dismissed. “Please Sharon we need it. It’s a simple sacrifice for the greater good.”

“And what would you define the ‘greater good’ to be?”

Steve paused on the other end. “There are more Winter Soldiers, Sharon. And it’s up to us to stop Zemo from releasing them on the world.”

“More Winter Soldiers.” The eyes around the room went wide. “Who’s this Zemo? What does he have to do with this?”

“I can’t say anymore over the phone Sharon.” Steve bit out. “I need your assurance that you’ll help.”

“Steve you know…”

“Wait.” He cut her off. “Are you… are your tracking us?”

Sharon had no words to defend herself, Steve would just see right through it.

Steve sighed in disappointment. “Peggy would have been disappointed.”

“You don’t know a damn thing about…” But the line went dead before she could finish. The groans in the room were audible, they had been seconds away from finding his exact location.

“Alright that’s enough.” Ross ordered, his voice barley raise from a normal tone but it captured the attention of the entire room. They all went silent and waited for his command. “We may not know Captain Roger’s exact location but we do have a general idea. Let’s sweep that area for him and see if we can get a clue on where he is headed for next. This takes presidents over any other assignment, let’s move.”

The Agents were quick to follow his orders and left the room post haste.

“He’ll be long gone by the time we get there.” Sharon murmured.

“I know.” Ross agreed sliding her report paper toward himself. He looked over it as he spoke. “But it’s a start and now we know what they are after. We’ll put their gear under surveillance and we’ll start a search for the Zemo guy, see what comes up.”

“Something in my gut tells me that they’ve already gotten it.”

The fact was Sharon wasn’t that far from the truth. As soon as Steve had hung up the payphone in downtown Leipzig he called Sam on his mobile. The conversation between them was brief but to the point, his ‘I know a guy’ was needed to get their gear. Steve sighed as he hung up, this would put them a bit behind schedule in his books but they needed their gear or else none of his plan would work.

“Then why would he call you?” Ross asked bewildered.

“To test my loyalty.” Sharon guessed with a shrug. “To see if he could get me on his side or not.”

“If anything that call has proven where your loyalty is and I’m glad it’s with us.” Ross said taking her half done report in his hand. “You won’t need finish this and I’ll call off the psych evaluation.”

“Thank you sir.” Sharon said with a slight smile. “I believe a have a call to make.”

“To who?”

“The one person I believe can stop Captain Rogers.” Sharon answered holding up her phone for him to see.

Ross nodded at the number of one Tony Stark. “An inside joke?” He asked pointing the name on the contact, it read ‘Metalhead’.

Sharon shrugged with a smile. “In a way.” She answered pressing the call button.

Ross gave a her a quick smile back and left the room to oversee the search of Rogers and his buddies. Sharon only hoped that Tony could get to them on time.

_Meanwhile on an airplane heading for Germany_

Peter fidgeted as he sat across from two of his biggest heroes on a plane headed for Germany. Across from him Tony was busy tapping away at some screens that he had pulled up as soon as the plane hit the air, as far as Peter could tell he was working on some schematics of another Iron Man suit. Sitting next to Tony, Natasha had a folder in her hands that she was reading. It had Peter’s name on it.

“What ah… what is that?” Peter asked hesitantly, pointing at it.

Natasha looked up from the page she was reading, she had a slight smile on the corner of her mouth this told him that she wasn’t at all angry or annoyed that he had interrupted her reading. “Its your file.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone, closing the folder she handed it over to him. “All the Avengers and potential teammates have one.”

“The Avengers.” Peter squeaked taking the file with trembling hands, more with excitement than fear of what was inside. His attention was soon held by the words and photos inside that he missed the glance between Natasha and Tony. Peter was shocked by how much information they were able to get about him; where he was born, who his parents were, his Uncle Ben, each of their deaths.

“My parents were SHIELD agents?” His brown eyes were wide with shock and questions as he looked up at them over the page.

“Apparently,” Tony answered, putting away his screens to look at Peter. “That was all the information they had left on Mr. and Mrs. Parker, they were scientists at SHIELD working on radioactive experiments. Most of their research was with them on the plane, they only kept hard copies of their work.”

“What were they doing on the plane? The file doesn’t say.” Peter asked staring down at the pictures of his parents, both in SHIELD uniform.

Tony shrugged. “I wish I could tell you kid. But everything I know about you and them is in that file.”

Peter was about to open his mouth to ask another question when Tony’s phone rang, the sound was the theme song to Kill Bill. Tony looked mildly amused and embarrassed as he looked at the contact, “Sorry, it’s the cousin. I’ll be right back.” He ruffled Peter’s hair has he passed to go to the end of the plane.

Peter grumbled as he tried to straighten his hair back down, “Aunt May always does that, it’s so annoying.”

Natasha allowed a soft smile to fall on her lips as she brought up the holograms to check on T’Challa and Rhodey’s ETA to Germany. Both of them would be arriving just a few minutes after they did, that would give them some time to group up and start planning on how to find Steve. And how to get him to come quietly.

“Ah ma’am…”

Natasha looked up at the hesitant voice. The poor boy was even raising his hand like in a classroom. “You don’t have to raise your hand Mr. Parker. Did you have a question?”

Peter blushed and quickly put his hand down. “You don’t have to call me Mr. Parker, Peter is fine.” He muttered out, clearing his throat he asked. “I was just wondering… and you don’t have to answer. I’m probably totally out of line here and it’s really not any of my business…”

“Peter,” Natasha interrupted his babbling, this boy seemed to have a knack for putting a smile on her face. Not unlike Tony, if she allowed herself to have such thoughts. “There is nothing you can ask me that would be too personal. Or out of line as you put it.”

Peter hesitated for a moment then finally asked really fast that she almost didn’t catch it, “Are-you-and-Mr.-Stark-together?”

She froze for a split second. No one had ever asked her that, not directly as least. It was always implied at times but never asked, Natasha supposed it was because no adult had Peter’s childlike curiosity and run away mouth. And as no one had ever asked her, she had never really given much thought to their relationship. But the boy was starting to stutter out apologies before she could give it much more thought.

“Peter, Peter.” She stretched across gap between their seats and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop his babbling. “It’s alright, I’m not offended. No one had ever asked me that. And to answer your question, Tony and I aren’t in a relationship apart from being teammates.”

Peter’s face was anything but believing her and was about to give his reasons why until Tony came back in the room, sitting down heavily in his seat.

“I got some bad news from Sharon.” He started before either of them could ask. “Steve called her an hour ago, asking for his gear and tried to get her on his side. Just before she called me they found their gear missing from the security vault.”

This seemed to be heavy news indeed, but Natasha knew there was more and gave Tony a knowing look.

Tony sighed heavily and sank down in his seat even more. “They also have Wanda, Steve sent Clint to get her. She put Vision down through the floors of the Compound to get away. He’s on his way to us as we speak.”

“Rhodey and T’Challa are also in-route. They will be arriving soon after we do, we’ll have time to group together and plan for the confrontation with Steve. After what he did to get Wanda I don’t think we can go in without expecting a fight.” Natasha said, placing her hand on Tony’s shoulder to reassure him. “Do we know if Steve has any other contacts that he may try?”

“Sharon is working on that.” Tony answered, rubbing his face. “I can’t think of anyone he could possibly know to contact to go against us.”

Natasha slipped her hand from his shoulder to his neck and began to rub it has she gave him the facts about what and who they were facing when they met with Steve. This always helped him with stressful missions, by giving him the facts he could plan and focus for the mission ahead.

Peter watched and listened quietly has the two Avengers interacted with each other. He didn’t know what Ms. Romanoff was thinking when she said that they were just teammates, from where he was sitting they were much more than that. And it probably wouldn’t take them long to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts down in the comments!!


	9. The Fight at the Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you are all doing well this fine afternoon!! I'm sure you guys won't mind at all how long this chapter is, it almost become a two parter but I couldn't quite make it fit into two chapters, so you guys get a long one! I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> I want to give a big shoutout to everyone who comments on my chapters!! Thank you so much!! You guys really keep me going and make me want to write everyday with your lovely words!!! Thank you a million times over!!!

The plane is still in the air when Tony tells them to suit up, he hands Peter a suitcase and leads him down the hall to get changed. Natasha can hear the boy’s excitement at his new suit through the walls. She smiles to herself as she opens her own suitcase that Tony had given to her.

“Just a little upgrade.” He had dismissed as he handed it over. She knew it was much more than that, there would be many hidden secrets inside this suit that she longed to explore. But they had a mission, she needed to focus on that.

The suit itself wasn’t unlike that many she had had in the past, solid black with her signature Widow symbol on the belt. As she picked it up it was lighter in her hands then she expected, whatever material it was made out of was like silk to the touch. Apart from the suit, inside the case there’s an armament of weapons of her usual choice. Her Widow Bites, a pair of batons that would probably shock who-ever they hit, and a pair of each type Glock she preferred. Glock 26, Glock 19, and Glock 17.

Her hand hovered over the Glock 19 but stopped herself, she was not going into this fight to kill. Maybe maim or seriously injure, one way or another Steve and his team would come alive. She took out the batons and Widow Bites, placing them on the bed she got to changing into the suit.

Tony seemed to have thought of everything, the suit fit like a glove and it came on just as easily. The batons fit seamlessly into her back holster and her Widow Bites slide right into place over her wrists. Her belt was already equip with smoke bombs, EMPs, and the sort, though to the naked eye she only seemed to carry a few weapons.

A knock on her door took her out of her admiring thoughts. “Natasha,” came Tony’s muffled voice through the door. “We’ll be landing in five, better get to our seats.”

“Have you heard from Rhodey or Vision?” She greeted opening the door.

“Rhodey should be landing just after us, along with T’Challa. And Vision will only be a few minutes behind them.” Tony answered leading her down the hall toward the passenger seats.

Peter, with his boundless energy, came sprinting down the hall behind them talking excitedly and fast about how grateful he was about his new suit.

“Think nothing of it, kid.” Tony dismissed, clearly pleased nonetheless, as they sat down and buckled for their descent. The landing was smooth and effortless, as soon as they had exited out of the plane, Rhodey landed mere feet from them.

“I’d say it’s great to see you, but given the circumstances.” He greeted, letting his helmet flip up to reveal his face.

“No need to be such a sourpuss, platypus.” Tony jested marching right up to his friend. “And why won’t you let me update your suit? That thing is basically an antique!”

“Tony for the last time, my suit is fine.” Rhodey sighed as he saw Tony positively itching to get at his suit despite what his words of protest. He could practically see the screwdriver coming out of Tony’s pocket but luckily T’Challa landed his aircraft across from them cutting off anything Tony could have done.

At his arrival, Tony summoned his suit. It wrapped itself around his body like a second, bulkier skin. Rhodey always questioned how anyone couldn’t see how true Tony’s statement was, he and the suit were one. Take one away and you only got one side of Tony Stark.

T’Challa was just exiting his craft when Vision arrived, landing smoothly in between Tony and Rhodey.

“Dr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, King T’Challa.” Vision greeted, nodding to each of them.

Tony blushed as his formal title, “Vision come on, we’ve talked about the formal titles, buddy.”

“Are you sure that they will come here?” T’Challa asked, his thick accented voice muffled by his helmet.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. picked up their signatures in that parking garage.” Tony answered pointing to it across the pavement. “The airport has been cleared of civilians and we have little over twelve hours to bring them in before Ross sends the S.W.A.T. after them.”

“Alright Tony, what’s the plan on this one?” Rhodey asked, everyone by this point was gathered in a circle together and all of them were looking at Tony to lead them.

“Alright, first we need to know how Steve is going to play this. Nat, you spent the most time with him on missions, how is he going to start this?” Tony asked, turning his head to her as she stood calmly at his side.

“He’s going to want to try and reason with us first, alone. Then when we don’t compromise he’ll give the signal to his team and they will make their move.” Natasha answered after a moment of thought. “Steve is also going to be in control of it all, none of the others will move until he says so. But they will use force if we take him down, if their loyalties are as strong to him as we think they are.”

Tony nodded, “Then our plan is this; when Steve shows up Rhodey and I will try and talk him down first. If the conversation is going south from the get-go I want you three to come in to show some force.” Peter looked about ready to raise his hand again. “Kid, I want you to stay back. You’ll swing in when I give the signal, take Cap’s shield, and stay back. If this does come to a fight and you’re up against him, you go for his legs. It’s the only part of him that he doesn’t protect well.”

Peter was glad that the mask was covering his face because he could not keep the smile off of it. The vine was drifting in his head like an old film, _“We shot him in the legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate and he’s an idiot.” _But this was a very serious matter and he needed to control himself, he nodded to Tony.

“Dr. Stark I believe they have started to move.” Vision said before Tony could say anymore.

“Alright, let’s get to work.” Tony muttered letting his helmet encase his face, on his left Rhodey let his down as well, they both took off together to face Steve.

As they are flying high above the pavement they spot Steve in his full uniform just coming out of an underpass, he looks around for moment then starts to jog toward a chopper. Spotting this Tony shoots an electric disabler onto it, the chopper frizzes and dies. Steve looks up at him, Tony’s hand is still raise from the shot and wastes no time descending down in front of Steve, Rhodey not far behind him.

“Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport.” Tony says in jest, retracting his helmet. “Don't you think that's weird?”

“Definitely weird.” Rhodey agrees, his helmet stays firmly in place.

“Hear me out, Tony.” Steve pleads, turning their attention back on him. “That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this. His name is Zemo, I’m sure your people will be able to find him and prove that Bucky is innocent.”

“Yeah we have our people on that, but are you sure that you’re judgement isn’t a little askew where your friend is concerned. How can you be so sure that he didn’t blow up the UN? That HYDRA isn’t fully out of his head?” Tony countered, his voice getting more frustrated by the second.

“How do you know about that?” Steve demanded, the mention of HYDRA putting him on high alert.

“It doesn’t matter.” Tony dismissed. “What does matter is that Ross gave us thirty-six hours to get your team and you, that was twenty-four hours ago. If you really believe that your friend is innocent you need to turn yourself in, with him, so that we can figure it out.”

“I can’t do that Tony. Zemo is probably already halfway there by now releasing the other Winter Soldiers on the world.” Steve argued.

Tony threw his hands up in frustration. “And if that’s true then how are you going to stop them on your own Steve! This makes no sense what you are doing, there’s no logic behind it.” Tony sighed at the unmasked resolve on Steve’s face. “And it would seem that I can’t change your mind.”

Tony raised his repulsor in the air and fired it once, Steve looked around to see T’Challa leaping over a truck and into their little circle around Steve.

“Captain.” He greeted, stepping closer to Rhodey’s left side.

“Your highness.” Steve answered, a small smirk on his face.

From Tony’s right side, Natasha appeared out of the shadows.

“Steve… do you really wanna punch your way out of this one? Do you think this is the way to prove Bucky’s innocence?” She asked, the question is meant to shake him but Steve is too far in his resolve to be moved at this point.

“Captain Rogers,” comes Vision’s voice from above. He lands softly next to the others. “I know you believe what you are doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now.”

Steve stares stoically at him and the others. Even as they are all lined up against him he stands firm in his stance and in his mind. Tony sighs heavily as he sees Steve’s jaw tense up.

“All right, I've run out of patience.” He cups his hand around his mouth and shouts, “Underoos!”

Peter’s response is instantaneous. A web shoots out grabbing Steve’s shield and yanking it out of his hands. Then another web, mere seconds from the first, comes and binds Steve’s hands together. With the shield in his hand, Peter backflips in the air and lands on the hood of one of the nearby trucks.

“Nice job, kid.” Tony congratulates with a smile.

“Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's-It's perfect. Thank you.” Peter stuttered out.

“Pete, we don't really need to start a conversation at this very moment.” He waved him down and Peter quieted down immediately, just giving a wave to everyone else.

“You've been busy.” Steve observed with narrow eyes, as if he disapproved of Tony’s choice of a new recruit.

“And if we are stating the obvious, you've been a complete idiot.” Tony snarked back. “Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep…” He took a deep breath, Natasha ached to reach to him and comfort him but she held herself back, this was not the time. “I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”

Steve looked resigned, as if none of this was not his fault at all. “You did that when you signed.”

Natasha wanted to slap him, the audacity the man had. Sometimes Natasha wondered how much that serum revealed in Steve that he had hidden underneath his cape of righteousness. It seemed to come evident what kind of man he really was the more time she spent with him. Or to put it plainly, the more time she saw how he treated Tony.

“Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW!” Tony demanded, his voice completely giving into his bent up anger. “Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite.”

Steve looks off to the side as if he’s contemplating it. But Natasha knows that look all too well, Tony’s eyes flicker over to her and she shakes her head at him.

“What ever you’re planning Steve…” Tony starts to say but Steve already has his hands in the air. An arrow wizzes through and hits the webbing, breaking Steve free.

“Alright, Lang.” Steve mutters, almost to himself but it’s clearly a signal.

“Hey, guys, something…” Peter says off to side making the team turn to him just see a man appear out of thin air and round-house kick Peter in the face, taking the shield with him. Natasha doesn’t even hesitate to run to Peter’s side to check on him and Tony raises his repulsor in a flash sending a beam at Lang just as he hands Steve his shield. Lang goes flying leaving Steve mid defense stance before Rhodey barrels him down.

“I see Maximoff and Clint in the parking deck, Vision go and take care of them.” Tony orders, Vision nods and takes off. “Barnes and Wilson are in the terminal, T’Challa and Pete go get them.”

“On it Mr. Stark!” Peter yells as he swings away after assuring Natasha that he’s fine, T’Challa running underneath him.

“Remember keep your distance and web them up!” Tony yells at his retreating back.

At the sound of Barnes’ name Steve works harder to get Rhodey off of him. Before Tony can come and help keep the super soldier down Steve has already kicked him off, sending him flying at Tony, and made a run for T’Challa. He pounces on the man before he could reach the terminal doors, T’Challa easily flips him over, throwing him into the side window. Steve grunts at the impact but quickly gets to his feet to stand in T’Challa’s way.

“Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time.” He warns reading his claws. Steve only hardens his stance and raises his shield against him.

Across the pavement Scott is still on the ground groaning from the pain of the repulsor beam to his shoulder. Natasha hovers over him for second, observing him before kicking him over on his back. She pulls a pair of magnetic cuffs from her belt and starts to twist his arm behind his back to cuff him but he suddenly disappears under her hands before she can.

“What the…” She mutters just as the man reappears with his fist coming to her face, she dodges it and throws him over her shoulder. He grunts and whines at the impact before disappears again. This time she is ready for when he reappears, in her fighting stance she watches and waits. He comes again this time with his leg swinging, she flips out of the way kicking him in the process. Not even bothering to shrink Scott recovers from the strike and tries to punch her again, coming at her with a mighty cry he gets the wind knocked out of him as she hits him with her baton.

Natasha hits him again with it, this time on his back and with electricity on. He’s out before he even hits the ground. Natasha cuffs him and looks around to find Tony or Peter, she spots Peter flying out of a window being dragged and dropped by Sam’s Redwing. She takes off after him.

* * *

Tony had gotten up fairly quickly after Steve had tossed Rhodey onto him. He saw Natasha handling Lang then looked over to see the stand-off between Steve and T’Challa.

“Go and help Vision with Maximoff and Clint.” He told Rhodey, who nodded and took off in that direction. Tony was starting to like having a team that followed his orders and saw reason with his decisions, well most of them Natasha would argue with him if she didn’t think a plan was sound.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Tony marched over to where Steve and T’Challa were just beginning to fight. Cap was going with a different strategy as he fought the Black Panther, he didn’t throw his shield at him and he didn’t hold back his strength. But even then fighting the man was a challenge and then Tony joined.

While T’Challa ducked to dodge a kick, Tony flew in and hit Steve in the face. As Steve wasn’t expecting it he went flying backwards and onto the ground. Before Steve could recover Tony was back on him kicking him onto his back and trying to put a pair of magnetic cuffs on him. Just as the cuff were about to attach Steve threw his head back and knocked Tony off of his back.

The impact from Steve was so powerful that it threw Tony backwards against T’Challa giving Steve enough time to get to his feet and dash down the pavement.

“That went well.” Tony groaned, his head pounding in pain, T’Challa helped him to his feet and they both looked at Steve’s retreating back that was soon joined by Wilson and Barnes.

“We cannot let them get away.” T’Challa said firmly.

“They won’t.” Tony assured him and together they took off after the retreating backs.

As Tony and T’Challa chased after the three escapees they met up with Natasha and Peter. Upon seeing the chase they take flight alongside of them, Natasha being the only one having a difficult time keeping up. Tony is quick to solve this by jerking back just enough to grab her by the waist then take the lead once again as they pursue Cap’s team.

“Can’t have you wearing out on us.” Tony mutters in explanation, Natasha simply rolls her eyes as she grips Tony’s armored waist tighter.

Cap’s team is soon cut off by Vision as he sends a beam across their path from the mind stone. Looking on both sides of them, they see that they are cornered.

“Give it up Cap, we’ve got you completely surrounded.” Tony calls out landing smoothly down on the ground. “You’ve got nowhere to go.”

Steve looked around considering his options but just before he could say anything an explosion turned everyone’s attention. Through the smoke the Scarlett Witch comes flying throwing cars at each of the opposing team members. Arrows came flying through the smoke, hitting their marks on the unexpected parties. The Iron team ducked and dodged to avoid the cars, while Cap’s team ran for cover allowing Steve and Bucky to continue their run down the pavement to the hanger that contained the Quinjet.

“Nat!” Tony shouted over the falling cars coming towards his head. “Press your Widow symbol! On your belt!”

Natasha didn’t even hesitate or question why he had told her to do that, she just pressed the symbol on her belt. The result was instantaneous, a matted black armour began to form around herself. It seemed to be coming out of every part of her suit; her belt, her back holsters, even her widow bites on her wrists. Within moments she had a helmet encasing her face and a screen lighting up before her. The screens warned her a car coming straight for her head, she turned and aimed her repulsor at it and fired. The blast reduced the car to parts that fell useless onto the pavement.

The battle continued on but Tony’s team obviously had the advantage of having three sets of armor on their side. The confidence in Cap’s side, now being faced with a more powerful, united force, was beginning to wane. They just about taken down Clint and Wanda when they realized that Steve and Barnes were no longer among them. Just then a Quinjet took off from a hanger and into the sky.

“It’s Barnes and Rogers, I’ve got ‘em.” Rhodey shouted taking off after them with Tony right behind him, Natasha stayed on the ground helping T’Challa and Vision handcuff Clint, Wanda, and Sam.

“Vision! We may need an assist!” Tony calls through the comms, the Quinjet had already gotten a head start and was catching up speed fast.

Vision, who was handling Wanda, aims his stone beam the Quinjet’s engines and fires with surety that they would soon have them. Just as the beam is passing through Tony and Rhodey toward the Quinjet Wanda throws herself upon Vision, knocking him over. The impact is enough to end Vision’s beam but not before it strikes a friendly target.

The beam hits Rhodey cutting through the center of his chest, the power source to his armor. Rhodey is thrown sideways in the air and grunts in pain just before he starts plummeting down to the ground.

“Rhodey!” Tony yells diving after him.

“Tony, I'm flying dead stick.” Rhodey grunted in pain staring up at a dark helmet. The wind was whistling in his ear and all he could see through the small eye wholes were a blur of white, blue, and green. Slowly his consciousness was leaving him, the last thing Rhodey heard before he went out was Tony calling his name, “RHODES!”

Just as Tony is mere inches from catching up and taking hold of his friend Rhodey hits the ground with a mighty thump. Dirt goes flying in the air leaving a crevice in the ground were Rhodey lays motionless.

Tony lands roughly on the ground a few feet away from Rhodey, he runs over to him and taps a button on the side of his helmet to retract it. Rhodey is motionless, blood is dripping from his nose and his eyes are closed, Tony fears the worst.

“Read vitals.” He orders F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. reports solemnly.

Tony breathes a sigh of relief laying his head down on Rhodey’s immobile iron chest. In the distance he can hear something flying toward him. Turning his head to look he could see a black armor unsteadily flying toward him. Natasha lands roughly next to him and retracts her own helmet letting her red hair blow in the wind. Her own suit had already detected the heartbeat coming from Rhodey so she simply sat next to Tony, holding his hand as they wait for the ambulance to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts on this chapter down in the comments!!


	10. Steve's Contemplation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive!!
> 
> I am sorry for leaving you guys so long without an update! I hadn't realized how long it had been, I have been so busy these last few weeks. But never fear, your new update it here!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> (11/18/19: Hey guys! Sorry for leaving y'all in the dark for so long!! This Holiday season has just been crazy for me! I have had no time to just sit down and write but I promise that this work will never be abandoned! I still have the next chapter in the works and will be getting to finishing it as soon as I can! Thank you all for being patient with me! Please feel free to message me through the comments to ask for updates on the next chapter, I hope to at least get the update in before Christmas! Hope everyone is having a great week and I will see y'all soon, I hope!)

In exhaustion Tony rubs his face as he watches Rhodey slide forward into the CAT scan. In his mind he hopes that the doctor wouldn’t tell him the news he dreaded. This could be the end of his friend’s career. And if it seemed beyond modern medicine to the doctor, then Tony would just fix it himself. He always found a way one way or another.

“What happened out there?” He asked, turning his face toward the frozen android. Vision hadn’t left his side since they brought Rhodey to the Berlin hospital and he had stayed just as silent.

“Ms. Maximoff threw herself upon me, I had no time to react. My beam cut off just as I hit the ground, but not in time.” Vision’s voice was solemn and far off. As if he couldn’t believe that this had happened, or that he was, unfortunately, the cause of it.

“Don’t blame yourself Vision, I know that Rhodey doesn’t and neither do I.” Tony said firmly making the android look at him. “This is on Maximoff. And we’ll make her pay for what she’s done.”

Vision looked at him for a moment with solemn contemplation before nodding and turning his head back to watch Rhodey being scanned. Tony turned as well having nothing more to say until a knock came at the door. They both turned to see Natasha walk inside, she came right over and stood next to Tony.

“You send Peter off safely?” Tony asked looking over at her.

“Yes, I left him on the plane and said good luck.” Natasha deadpanned giving him a dry look. “He’s in safe hands with Happy.”

Tony chuckles, “I’m sure he’ll enjoy that six hour flight. We get anything from Sharon on this Zemo guy?”

“It’s been quiet on her end, haven’t gotten a word from any of our CIA contacts since the tip off about Steve.” Natasha answered, leading him out of the room when they got a nasty look from one of the nurses.

“Have we got any lead on where he’s even headed?” He asked walking with her away from the crowds up against a balcony that looked over the hospital grounds.

Natasha shook her head, “The tracker on the Quinjet was disabled before they even took flight, they could be headed anywhere. By now they could be half across the globe at full speed.”

“I guess there’s only one option then.” Tony sighed.

“He’s not going to want to tell you, you’re going to have to be persuasive. Get him on your side quick and fast to get the information you need.” She advised.

“You act like I’ve never interrogated someone before.” He teased, but his eyes spoke the nervousness that his tone didn’t.

Natasha smirked, “Sam is a soldier, he’ll see right through any tactics I could throw at him. He’s been trained to, but he won’t be expecting that from you. That’s the beauty of being underestimated, you can pull the rug right under them without them even realizing it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He promised her, they shared a moment of complete silence as they looked at one another. There was complete understanding as they looked into each other’s eyes. _Be safe _she said, _I will _he replied. _Come back to me _she begged, _Always _was his response before turning and walking toward the helipad. Natasha watched him until he was out of sight, she turned her head than to watch his helicopter take off and fly into the sky. As much as she wished to be on that flight alongside him this was one battle that he needed to face alone. She would wait for his call when he needed her.

* * *

The mountains were drawing nearer as they fly through the air in complete silence. At this point they had flown for three hours without saying a word to each other. They had had one brief interaction at the beginning of the flight, just as they were leaving the airport.

“What's gonna happen to your friends?” Bucky had asked.

Steve had sighed and shaken his head. “Whatever it is… I'll deal with it.”

Bucky was silent for a moment. “I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve.”

Steve felt the shock go right to his core at those words. He tried, in vain it seemed, to reassure his friend. “What you did all those years… It wasn't you. You didn't have a choice.”

“I know.” Bucky assured him. “But I did it.”

After another long pause Steve tried to continue the conversation, “How did you know Zemo? Was he one of the HYDRA agents that controlled you?”

“No, I’ve never seen him before he came into the interrogation room. He had the book that’s all I knew before he started to say the words. I only knew his name because he told me. He told the Soldier.” That was the last thing Bucky had said before completely shutting down any form of conversation, not matter how hard Steve had tried.

After a while Steve didn’t mind the silence, it gave him some time to reflect and to think. The thing that struck him from the moment after he had spoken to Tony in the conference room to the battle, was how well put together Tony’s team was. They had all worked together without words as they defeated his team. Tony and Natasha had been at the helm of all of it, the fact that Tony had built her a suit of her own spoke volumes. But, then again, Steve had always known that there something between the two of them. He had guessed as much after his first interaction with the two of them, all those years back on Fury’s Helicarrier.

_Four Years ago; 2012; High in the air aboard the Helicarrier_

“An army? From outer space?” Steve says in disbelief. _From Nazis to this, what will be next? Talking fish. _He thinks to himself as Banner and Thor talk about a Doctor Selvig that Loki had captured during his arrival on earth.

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” Ms. Romanoff solemnly adds, her eyes dart about the room as she speaks in a sort of nervous energy. Steve assumes by this that the Agent that was taken was someone she knew.

“I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.” He points out, trying to get the focus back on the matter on hand.

“I don't think we should be focusing on Loki.” Banner cut in, dismissing him. “That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.”

“Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.” Thor said with a stern voice, his voice and tone gave off a vibe of _try and mess with me and you will fail._

“He killed eighty people in two days.” Ms. Romanov cut in with a dry tone. Ignoring his tone all together with a dry look at the man.

“He's adopted.” Thor tried to defend but even that fell weak at her glare.

One of the many things that were enhanced when Steve got injected with the serum was his hearing, so he heard, quite clearly, the sound of someone snorting in laughter at the god of thunder being cowed by the red head. None of the others heard this, as they continued on with their conversation but Steve tried to slyly shift his eyes about the room to find the source of the snort.

“Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?” Banner asked almost to himself. Everyone looked completely blank at this question. Until a voice piped up to answer it, and the owner of the voice was one Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark. Steve had done some research on him during his time waking up from the ice.

“It's a stabilizing agent.” Stark says in as he walks into the room escorted by Agent Coulson. He says something to him that none of the other pay attention to, even Steve doesn’t hear it as he’s distracted by Ms. Romanoff face. From the moment Stark had walked into the room her whole demeaner changed. Her shoulders relaxed from the tension in them and a small, gentle smile fell on her lips.

“Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.” Stark continues to say, walking about the room. “No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing.” He says to Thor patting him on the arm. “Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.” He said to continue on the main topic.

At this point he was now at the helm of the ship looking down at the Agents controlling it. “Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails.” He teases with ease, most of the Agents roll their eyes at him and continue on with their work. “That man is playing GALAGA!” Stark suddenly yells making everyone jump and look at the stunned Agent. “Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.” He mutters to himself looking down the screens, he covers his eye suddenly as he looks down at them. “How does Fury see these?”

“He turns.” Agent Hill answers with an eye roll.

“Sounds exhausting.” Tony replies, a small chuckle sound through the room only loud enough for Steve to hear before it’s quickly covered up by clearing of the throat. Steve looks over to see Ms. Romanoff leaning back in her chair, the smile on her face having gotten a bit wider during the time Stark had spoken. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.” He finishes snapping his fingers together.

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Agent Hill asked in disbelief.

“Last night.” Was Stark’s quick nonchalant answer. Steve rolls his eyes at this. “The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?”

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asked, trying to draw the conversation away from Stark.

“He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Banner answered, although not really giving Steve the answer he wanted or understood.

“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Stark interjected in a tone of nonchalance.

“Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.” Banner responded, understanding Stark perfectly while Steve was left wondering if they were even speaking English anymore.

“Finally, someone who speaks English.” Stark marveled moving forward to shake the man’s hand.

“Is that what just happened?” Steve muttered aloud as the two shook hands. There seemed to be an instant respect between them and it showed clearly in their faces.

“It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.” Stark complemented unabashedly.

Banner looks down at the last statement but there is a smile on his face, as if he is pleased in spite of himself. “Thanks.”

Eyes turned to look as Fury enters the room and all previous conversation comes to a halt as he speaks to the pair of scientists.

“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.” Fury said, but it sounded more like an order, one for a soldier. However, in Steve’s mind Stark far from such an honor as that, so he was quick to try and take control of where they should start looking.

“Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.” He pointed out turning in his chair to look at them.

“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” Fury commanded in a dry tone.

“Monkeys?” Thor asked turning his head toward him, his brow scrunched in confusion. “I do not understand.”

“I do!” Steve yelled very excitedly, missing Stark roll his eyes at him. “I understood that reference.”

“Shall we play, doctor?” Stark teases looking back at Banner.

“Let's play some.” Banner agrees as he starts to lead them toward the labs. Tony starts to follow him before his eyes drift over to where Agent Romanoff is sitting. Her eyes don’t leave the files on display atop the touch pad table.

“Give me just a minute.” Stark tells Banner quietly, the man nods in silent confusing and stands waiting from him at the door. Banner is too polite to watch or listen as Stark makes his way over to the woman but Steve has the advantage of sitting at the table, giving him the excuse to listen in without seeming rude.

“You never did answer my question, Agent Romanoff.” Stark said in a teasing tone, with his hand on the back of her chair he leaned in close to her. She looked up with a sly smile on her lips. “Did you miss me?”

The smile on her face got wider and more teasing. “As much a spider misses her last meal.”

Stark’s smirk got wider, Steve questioned if this was some sort of running joke between them. Stark stared to open his mouth to answer but Fury yelled across the room for him to get to work. The two of them shared a look before Stark followed Banner out the door and towards the labs, Agent Romanoff’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

Steve dismissed the strange interaction as he focused his mind back on the mission, but he made a mental note to ponder on it later.

Back on the Quinjet, Steve pondered over this interaction with a renewed outlook on the relationship between the two Avengers. This was not the only time he had witnessed such an interaction between them. Over the years and missions they had done together, Steve had witnessed many times a certain fondness between them. Even during the missions that he had with just Natasha had clued him to their possible attachment to each other. Before Steve could think on these past experiences any longer, the Quinjet alerted him to their arrival to the secluded bunker. With ease he set them down a few feet away for the snow covered door, taking a deep breath he shut down the jet and made his way to the cargo hold to gear up.

They did this mainly in silence before Steve began to reminisce on the old days that he had had with Bucky. They shared memories of the carnival together with a bittersweet air between them, and with a final parting pat on the shoulder they made their way into the cold Siberian winter toward the bunker door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts down in the comments!!!
> 
> I can't promise an early update any time soon but be assured that I am working hard on the next chapter. And thinking of the next ones to come. I am using every available moment that I have to writing this fic!


	11. The Raft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... so I'm not dead!
> 
> Sorry for such a long wait!! Thanksgiving was just so busy! And Christmas looks to be just as busy as well, but I promised to get this chapter out before the winter holiday comes in and some how I managed it! It kinda helped that I've been feeling sick with a cold since yesterday, been able to just sit in my room and write!
> 
> But enough about me! Here is your chapter that you have been waiting for! I apologize if it is a bit short, but we have plenty of long ones to come!

As the chopper was flying over the last of the city streets FRIDAY dinged an alert on his control screen. The alert was pictures of a dead man in a tub and a report.

“What am I looking at, Friday?” Tony asked staring at it in utter confusion.

“Priority upload from Berlin police.” FRIDAY responded, then she started to read out the report to him. “The Task Force called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatched Dr. Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. He was met by this man.”

A blurry photo appears showing the confrontation between the Doctor and the unknown man.

“Is this the guy we’re looking for? This Zemo guy?” Tony asks trying to make out any facial features in the photo. “Did you run facial recognition yet?”

“What do I look like?” FRIDAY snarked through her automated, smooth voice.

“Uh, I don't know. I've been picturing a red head.” Tony snarked back, a sly smirk and flowing red locks drifted into his mind.

“You must be thinking of someone else.” FRIDAY responded as if she could read his mind. And there was almost a smile in her tone as she pulled up the next screens for him to see.

“Must be.” He muttered back trying to get his mind back on topic.

“The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo, Sokovian Intelligence. Zemo ran Echo Scorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad.” She informed him as the various photos and records appeared.

“We got him.” Tony muttered to himself as he stared at the photo of Zemo, the man that had started all of this. “So, what happened to the real Broussard?”

“He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room.” FRIDAY answered showing him the crime scene photographs once more and a list of items found in the room. “The police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Good to know that was one disaster he didn’t cause.” Tony scoffed shaking his head. Despite the sarcasm Tony was relieved that UN bombing wasn’t going to be on Barnes’ record. With a quick tap of a button he sent the files to Secretary Ross and Natasha. His reasons for sending them the information was two-fold; Natasha would be sure to get it out to the media and Ross would now have the explanation to why Tony was coming to the Raft. With that in place Tony could allow himself to relax for a moment as Ross would be chasing a rabbit hole and Natasha would be laying the groundwork to stop Zemo in his tracks. Whatever the man’s plan was it would go no further than it had. No more innocent lives would be lost for the mad man’s schemes.

* * *

After five hours of flying the boredom had sunken in and Tony was desperately trying to distracted himself. He focused solely on operating the helicopter through the turbulence wind and over the boiling sea beneath him. As he looked over and pressed the various controls he didn’t allow his thoughts to drift toward a certain red-head. Otherwise he would end up at the bottom on the ocean. Luckily for him within just a few minutes he was within range to begin his descent down to the Raft. While instructing the aircraft start going down he had FRIDAY send a message to the Raft guards that he was in range. Their response was instantaneous as it came over the radio.

“This is the Raft Prison Control. You're clear for landing, Mr. Stark.”

Though a camera underneath the chopper Tony watched as the sea swelled and surged to reveal the Raft Prison rising up from beneath the waves. It was a huge, fortified, and circular structure with small lights around the sides that defined the shape of it. Slowly two semi-circular doors open up to allow the aircraft inside. As the chopper descended, Tony could see Secretary Ross waiting for him. His arms were held behind his back and his face showed every ounce of dislike he could muster behind that moustache of his.

Tony doesn’t let this, or the sling around his arm, slow him down as he exited the chopper. He walking right up to Ross with all the confidence in the world. “So? You got the files?” He asked in nonchalance. “Let's reroute the satellites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy.”

Ross just stares at him for a moment. “You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you after that fiasco in Leipzig? You're lucky you're not in one of these cells.” The stern look on Ross’s face rolls off of Tony’s shoulders like rain drops. In another time he may have been slightly ashamed of himself, but not here, not now. His team did the best they could to capture Steve and Barnes, Tony had every assurance of that.

With one last blatant glare at Tony, Ross leads him toward the thick, steel security door. It led into a control room with guards sitting in pairs, each looking at a different screen that showed the caged ex-Avengers. Wanda in particular was restrained with as much security that they could muster, the look on her face was nothing short of pure resentment and anger. It was as if a tiger had been caged, just waiting to attack its captors.

Tony felt a slight stab of pity to the young woman, wishing briefly that there had been some way he could have helped her before she had gone with Ultron. But, Tony shook his head, she had been long gone before Ultron had ever come into the picture. Only the death of her brother and her shaky loyalty to Clint had kept her with the Avengers. Turning his face from the screens, he moves forward through another set of doors this time alone.

The room is large and circular, each wall is a cell with a glass panel to show the prisoners inside. Tony glances around at the cold metal that surrounds him, it felt and smelt like a prison. A bubbling feeling of hate swelled in the room as he entered. Tony clenches his fist inside of his sling, his arm throbs in pain forcing him to relax it and listen to the echo of sarcastic, slow clapping.

“The Futurist, gentlemen! The Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not.” Clint yells out, Tony turns his head over and sees the man in the blue jumpsuit.

“Glad to see that you’ve retained your sense of humor Barton.” Tony snarks at him, walking as casually as he can past his cell.

“What you’re just gonna walk away? Without an apology?!” Barton barks throwing his hands against the glass, his words stop Tony in his tracks. Slowly he turns to face him.

“I didn’t put you in this cell, you did that all on your own. How did you think this would end up when you sided with Rogers? You didn’t once call me or, at the very least, Natasha to figure out what was going on.” His voice was cold as steel as he stared into Barton’s eyes. “One call,” he raised his finger in the air for emphasis, “was all it took for you drop everything, your family and your pride, to ran after Captain America. You earned the right of being in this cell.”

Barton was a loss for words, Tony left him with his thoughts with one last parting scoff as he made his way down the line toward Wilson’s cell. The whole room had heard the exchange between them and no one dared to speak up again, the only sound that was heard was the soft footsteps of Tony’s shoes.

Wilson looked slightly abashed as he turned to face him but he stood ready for a fight. “How's Rhodes? I saw what happen across the pavement, it looked bad.”

Tony stares at him for a moment, trying to gage whether he is being sincere or not. Finally he says, “It looks like he may be paralyzed in his legs. He’s with Vision and Nat at the moment, I know they will take care of him.

Wilson closed his eyes in pain, nodding as he spoke. After a moment of silence he opens his eyes to ask, “Why are you here?”

“I'm just need to know where Steve went.” Tony answered easily.

“Why would I tell you that?” Sam asked incredulously, his face scrunching up in anger.

“Because I need to know where they are and I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'. Which gives you thirty seconds to tell me before they realize it's not their equipment.” Tony answers glaring back at him.

Wilson is struck by the look on Stark’s face. It tell him that he will be getting the answers one way or another, thirty seconds be damned. Nevertheless, he opens his mouth to protest but is quickly cut off by Tony.

“Wilson, any argument or snide remark will get us nowhere. You either tell me right now or live with the knowledge that Steve maybe running into a trap with no help apart from an unstable assassin that can be turned with just a few words.” Tony’s voice is icy and hard.

He sighs in defeat. “Alright, look, I'll tell you… but you have to go alone and as a friend.”

“Easy.” Tony answers smoothly leaning in closer to hear him.

As soon as Wilson finishes telling him, Tony is walking back to his chopper pasted all of the security and guards without saying a word. Close behind him Secretary Ross eying his every move.

“Stark?” Ross calls out, making him turn slightly as he steps into the chopper. “Did he give you anything on Rogers?”

“Nope. Told me to go to hell.” Tony responds casually to him. “I'm going back to the compound instead, but you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold, I like to watch the line blink.”

Tony smirks at Ross as he slides into the chopper and the door closes in front of the man’s glaring face_. _He was able to maintain the nonchalant look on his face until the chopper pulled away from view. Only then did he allow the smirk to fall off his face and resignation to creep in.

Siberia. They were headed for Siberia, a cold and unyielding country. With a deep sigh Tony unclips his sling and presses the button on his seat to activate his suit. It wraps around him like a second skin as he falls through a rear opening down toward the ocean. Just before the cold ocean air hits his face the helmet encases him and a screen appears with the coordinates already plugged in. The suit is on auto-pilot as it takes him toward the snowy mountains. The thought doesn’t even occur to him to alert anyone to his present course, his mind is only on the confrontation to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note; Was I the only one that during that scene in Civil War with Tony talking to FRIDAY about redheads thinking that he was thinking about Natasha? Or was that just me?
> 
> Please leave your thoughts down in the comments! I would love to hear from y'all again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to share your thoughts in the comments! Leave some Kudos as well!


End file.
